


Five Oh Special

by KeightCopper



Series: Baker's Dozen [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bunch of OCs - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Mpreg, Past Teen Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeightCopper/pseuds/KeightCopper
Summary: Savannah gets the approval for a “ride along” with Hawaii’s most elite Task Force Five-Oh. She gets side tracked by the Big Kahuna’s Big Ohana. And his seemingly “secret affair” with his second-in-command/secretary/detective sergeant partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU In which McDanno got a dozen kids, and everything’s still the same except Steve’s father is alive and is the governor, and Danny was never a New Jersey cop. 
> 
> If you are getting confused on who’s the who, check out this [tumblr](https://bakersdozenseries.tumblr.com) where I’ve posted character profiles for their children complete with casting pictures.
> 
> Also warning for past Mpreg and past teen parenthood. Also warning for a chapter long exposition. Next chapter with Savannah Show should be better.

  
"Ground Command, this is Commander McGarrett I'm coming in. Cruising 35 cherubs at 150 knots." Steve said speaking in a pilot voice as he swung around his two year old son.

"Daddy! Faster! Higher!" The little boy, Charlie, squealed in his fathers arms as he was being swung around in mid air, pretending to be a jet plane.

"Aye, Sir! Moving to 40 Cherubs at 160 knots!" Steve lifted his boy higher, which earned him a high pitched laugh.

"My Turn! My Turn Again!" Charlie's twin, a tiny little blonde toddler, Charmie tugged on her father's sleeve to get his attention. Steve put down the little boy and picked up his little girl and proceeded to do the same for her.

 _This right here is the very definition of perfect,_  Steve thought as he continued playing Pilot and Airplanes with his youngest kids.

"You animal, I said get the twins ready to go to bed, not get them swinging around and above it!" Steve's husband, Danny appeared suddenly hands waving in the air punctuating his every word. Then he set them on his hips, brows frowned in admonishment. "And you two, you both know by now what bed time means."

"But DANNOO~!!!" The twins whined. Steve just sheepishly shrugged mouthing 'sorry.' Danny remained undeterred as he continued to give them a stern look.

"It's bedtime, kiddos. And by bed time I meant 'little angels tucked in bed time' not 'little hellions flying above bed time' so you two on to the bathroom brush your teeth and go pee pee." Danny sternly instructed the twins. 

"And you!" Danny turned to his husband, "Go be a nuisance somewhere else!"

Steve grumbled but happily complied. Almost two decades of marriage taught him to learn to dig deep beyond what his husband is saying. Danny might have called him nuisance and sent him away but that's just him saying, _go downstairs and rest, I've got this._  Taking care of those little hellions, as Danny calls them, takes a lot of energy; which Steve would happily spend on them anyways, but the reprieve from it was entirely welcome too, especially after a full day at Five Oh.

He went down to the living room happened upon the rest of his children, which surprisingly all in one place. Steve took a moment to appreciate his luck at he silently gazed at his kids from the entry way.

His eldest, Renzy was having a lively discussion with her younger brother, Nahele, about what Steve could only guess. The nine year old triplets, Xander, EJ and Nicky, are huddled in the far corner. Steve's quite positive that they are planning the destruction of Oahu or something that would result to it. Iggy, the younger one of his eldest set of twin, is trying to eavesdrop on the trio while pretending to fiddle with his phone. Iggy probably wants to know what the triplets are planning so he can be very far away from it when it happens.

Steve did a head count to find that he's missing four of his kids. As he opened his mouth to ask about them, the four he's looking for entered the living room from the kitchen. The identical twin girls, Jackie and Jamie were carrying bowls popcorn, Grace, their younger sister, was carrying the skittles and m&m bowl. Ali, Steve's oldest son (by two minutes yes but still older, Iggs) was the one carrying the tray with the drinks.

"Guys, McGarrett Movie Time!" Ali announced to which the rest of them responded with appropriate enthusiasm.

 _This here is another picture of perfect_.

Teenage Steve McGarrett would never have imagine his life would turn out the way it did. After his mother’s death and the way his father sent him and sister away, Steve had a rough and emotionally fraught years. Dealing with the grief of his mother's untimely death away from any family he could lean on was difficult. Add the stress of suddenly having to adapt to a restricted lifestyle in military academy... well, life was almost unbearable. To say that Steve was miserable was an understatement. He was a shell of the kid with big dreams and bright future. All that kid saw was hopelessness and desperation.  That kid  never would have thought he’d go on to live a happy life and have this big of a family. Married for nineteen years and blessed with twelve kids, to say he’s damn lucky doesn’t even cover it. 

When he met Danny all those years ago, it was like he started to dream again. The teen was spouting all this words and Steve could barely follow them but he could hear aspiration in his voice. Then blond quite literally took his breath away, with an elbow tohis solar plexus. Who would have thought squared away McGarrett would fall in love with bandana wearing bad boy wannabe rapper. But that’s how it all began. Steve was dragged by his best friend Freddie to Coney Island for some R&R and they stumbled upon a impromptu rap battle on the streets.Steve watched on the sidelines as this blond teenager tries to out perform an older black dude in some random street rap battle. The blond got some sick rhymes too but the man with more experience won. Nevertheless Steve was enamored by the blond, who he only knew by his rap name, DJ Swaggity Doug. It was only later on, after asking around other people (because the blond himself won’t tell him) that he learnt of his name, Daniel James "DJ" Williams. 

It wasn’t quite as instantaneous for Danny as it was for Steve, but the brunette was relentless in his pursuit. And despite the obstacles they faced in the beginning with Danny’s unexpected teenage pregnancy coupled with quite evident disdain Danny’s mother have for him, they stayed together. Fast forward some twenty years later, the relationship is still going strong (as is Clara’s scorn, but that’s a story for another time). 

Steve was convinced that having a dozen of kids probably played a lot into their lasting marriage. Not that he thinks they only stayed together for their kids but Steve knew that every time he sees his husband with the kids he fell even more in love with the man. Danny deserves all the best parent awards in the world. He after all almost single handedly raised the kids when Steve’s gone for ten months out of the year.  

Steve has always been the fun Dad, the vacation Dad. He only gets two months leave (if at all) when he was in the SEAL teams so he dedicated that time to making fun memories with his kids. He never had the heart to be a tough guy around them like Danny could be. They, in turn, are perfect angels for their part-time Dad. 

Now that Steve is semi-retired he gets to know his children more, especially their 'dark side'. For the past two years, he learned that Renzy, his eldest, while responsible enough young adult has a tendency to rebel when she felt ignored. She once went and got super drunk in a spring break party her last birthday when she thought no one remembered it. Ali and Iggy could be the sweetest older brothers to their little siblings but they are kind of jerk to each other when they fight and they fight a lot. Nahele is a sweet angel most of the time but he can be quite a devil on the road. Nahele’s the one to crash his grandfather’s Marquis, which he tried driving without permission before he even got his license. It was Steve’s first time to be the not-so-fun parent. 

Danny threw him for a loop when he’s the one who was all for forgiving and forgetting the incident since the boy had got home safe, so Steve has no choice but to be the one to lay down the law. It was the first time the kids ever saw him mad. They had to learn about his temper at some point and it was unfortunate but necessary. Steve can’t let them think he would hesitate to discipline them when they try his patience. 

That incident was a turning point in their family dynamics. The kids realized that Steve can be the playful and fun parent but he can also be an even more uncompromising task master than their Danno. They learned that their other father was every inch the tough guy other people always say he is. And Steve continues learning about the nuances of parenthood he missed out on despite already being a father for more than two decades. 

There was a time when Steve can’t even differentiate his identical twins Jackie and Jamie. Now even without Jackie shaving her head he could confidently tell her apart from her twin by her stubborn streak and the creative elegance she almost always exude. Jamie on the other hand, is the twin with acute logic and neatly prepared arguments. She’s most like Danny that way, both having unique way with words. 

Grace, who was born less than a year after the twins, took after her older sisters, or so Steve had always thought. But he lately learned that Grace, while having similar pursuits, is quite accomplished academic and had the flair for dramatics that surpassed her sisters. She does what she wants though, not thinking of the consequences of her actions. It could get her in trouble and Steve needs to keep a close eye on her.

The triplets, Xander, EJ and Nicky are the most trying of Steve’s children. They can be cute, but together they can be quite devastating, in every sense of the word. Xander with his decisive leadership, EJ with his brilliant tactical mind, and Nicky with his ability win arguments with sass makes the three of them quite formidable team to deal with. They work together with efficiency Steve never saw outside of the SEAL teams. It also makes them troublesome in a way other kids aren’t. Once Steve had to mobilize Five-O resources and rushed over to the elementary school the triplets attended, not as a parent but as a leader of Five-O because the school received a credible bomb threat from an unknown source. He was flat out furious when he found out later on that it was all a ploy to avoid that day’s pop quiz and on the middle of that plot was his triplets. It’s not directly their fault and they were just dragged to it by older students but Steve still didn’t let them get away without punishment. All three of them is still grounded for that stunt, with no chance of parole. Still when the triplets use their ‘powers’ for good they are no so bad and Steve had fun moments with them. 

However, the most fun that Steve had as a father was probably getting to raise the twin toddlers Charmie and Charlie right from the start. They were born months after Steve semi-retired from the Navy to run the Five- O Taskforce. It still isn’t a five to nine job but it let’s him have more time for family that isn’t a marred by a ticking clock. He gets to establish a daily routine with his family. Steve even got to experience the pregnancy with Danny, unlike his husband's past pregnancies which Steve only got to experience the tail end of, if at that. He also gets to experience all their firsts, whereas before he only has Danny’s stories to contend with.

Now having that many kids is quite a logistics nightmare. And it’s financially straining too. But Steve won’t trade them for all the money in the world. They are growing so fast and Steve already missed almost half of it. It’s why Steve cherish moments like this with them.

It’s a rare treat to have all of his children under one roof gather around for family time these days. What with his eldest, Renzy being off to med school in LA, and the twin boys, Ali and Iggy, plus ‘Hele being teenage boys and having their own lives. Even his children who are younger, he rarely saw these days aside from breakfast and dinner if at that. What with all the sleepovers and playdates and school activities they all seem to engage in.

Renzy is sitting on the lounge chair, periodically checking her phone for messages. She’s back home for the summer because of her internship with Max at the City Coroner’s office. Though why on earth his daughter would want to spend her summer poking around dead bodies, Steve could not understand but it’s her choice and he’s just glad the kid is home for summer. 

Ali, Iggy, and ‘Hele all got a rare evening off their summer job. Ali was working at one of nearby campsite as one of the camp counselors, they just finished the first batch and had the weekend off before starting again next week. ‘Hele decided to stick to working with Kamekona at the shrimp truck (something he had done for the past two summers to pay for the Marquis’ repairs), since he’s enjoying all the free shrimp plate he gets to eat. Iggy got a job at Hilton in Waikiki performing in their luaus, a job Danny can’t seem to stop ranting about (another story for another day).

The twin girls, Jamie and Jackie, plus Gracie, just got back from a three week cheerleading camp. Now the girls are sitting on the floor around the coffee table. They busy making some sort of arts and craft with glitter and pink ribbons. 

And the Triplets, Xander, EJ, and Nicky, are surprisingly NOT running around and causing all kinds of trouble, mess and mayhem. They are quietly seated at the sofa beside him slowly eating their bowl of popcorn and candies.

“So what are we watching?” Steve asked his children

“The Savannah Walker Show!” The kids all chorused.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to watch something else?”

“No!” “Come on Dad, just play it.” “Yeah, Daddy.” The kids urged their dad to start the program.

So yeah everything is perfectly alright, Steve just wished they weren’t gathering around to watch the crazy ass talk show his father (and the current governor) deem appropriate enough PR stunt to boost Five-O’s practically doomed public images.

Well, beggars can’t be choosers, he guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Danny was never a New Jersey cop. He was married to Steve since he was 19 and thus followed Steve around to where he was stationed. He was mostly a San Diego cop if we really gonna put a place before his profession. 
> 
> Most of Savannah's dialogue is directly quoted from canon with some tweaking done to fit this universe.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _italicized words are what's happening on the TV/show_  
>  _underlined words are voice overs_

_Live from Hilton Hawaiian Village in beautiful Waikiki, it's The Savannah Walker Show! Starring your host, Savannah Walker!_

_< <The camera pan to the audience who are cheering then zoom in to a lady being carried on a surf board by two Hawaiian natives, waving enthusiastically to the crowd like a queen.>>_

_And here she is, the queen of talk, Savannah!_

_< <The African-American lady in the surfboard who is clearly Savannah Walker got off to the stage with a thank you towards the men who carried her in.>>_

_“Give it up for my boys." Savannah paused as she allowed for the audience to cheer and clap._

_"_ _Yes! Aloha, everyone, aloha! Welcome to the show!” The show's host said as she dramatically open her arms in an obvious welcome gesture._

_“Now, as you know, we have got it going on from Hawaii all week long. It has been incredible. We've been shooting everywhere in our country's 50th state, and it has been fantastic.” Savannah said slowly waking from one end of the stage to the other then back. “From the beaches of the North Shore to the skyscrapers of Waikiki, we have done it all, and it has been amazing. Am I right?”_

_“Yes. But we have saved the very best for last. My producers thought it would be exciting to do something different, something truly out of the box. And so they arranged for me to hang out with Five-Oh, Hawaii's elite crime-fighting task force.”  She paused for applause which the audience readily relinquished._  

_“And with the governor's blessing, I was able to take my camera crew behind the scenes for the ultimate ride-along. Now, I want to warn you, this is not gonna be one of our typical Savannah shows. It is going to be scary, it's going to be graphic, and it might be a good idea to put those little ones down for an early nap. Because I am talking unscripted, unedited and unbelievable._

_“Are you ready?” The host asked and the camera panned to the live audience who cheered their affirmations._    _“All right! This is gonna be off the hook! Tommy, roll the tape.”_  

_< <There’s a background music playing alongside a montage of the talk show host walking around showcasing the beautiful exterior of the Iolani Palace with the iconic King Kamehameha statue.>>_

_Welcome to the home of Five-Oh. This beautiful building opened in 1871, designed by Australian Thomas Rowe in an Italian Renaissance revival. It doesn't look like your average police station, does it? That's because Five-O aren't your typical cops. They're a task force that handles high-priority cases. Cases that often put them in life and death situations. In this show, we're gonna get to know Five-O's key personnel._

_< <The footage switch to that inside of the Five Oh offices where the members of the task force were busy doing their jobs before zooming in to an imposing figure by the armory cleaning up and organizing the guns.>>_

  _To start, let's meet the big kahuna, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, the boss man and Honolulu native._

_< <There’s a montage of Commander McGarrett's childhood photos, a footage of one of his football games from high school, his official Navy photo, and one of him all geared up in a stock photo.>>_

_Born and raised on the island of Oahu, Steve was a celebrated quarterback for the Fightin' Nuts of Kukui High, a standout at the Naval Academy and a highly decorated Navy SEAL who saw action around the globe._

_< <The footage switched back to feature the inside of Five Oh headquarters where Savannah made to follow the commander to his office to ask some questions.>>_ 

_“Hi, Commander McGarrett.” Savannah enthusiastically greeted the man._

_“Hi.” Was McGarrett's dismissive response, as he moved to close and secure the armory._

_“Um, I understand you were handpicked by the late Governor Jameson to lead Five-O, and tasked with cleaning up crime on the islands.” The African American woman asked as she followed around the man walking briskly to his office. When the commander continued to ignore her, the host prompted, “That's, um, a pretty awesome task.”_

_The man stopped at the door and turned to the camera. They look at each other for a tense moment before the McGarrett spoke._

 

 _“Uh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to say something back to you?”_  

_“Well, that's how an on-camera interview works. I, um, ask the questions, and then you answer.”_

_“Okay, um, there was no question, what am I suppose to answer?”_  

_“Well it doesn’t have to be always questions and answers. Sometimes it’s perfectly fine to have a back and forth conversation.”_

_“I’m not really comfortable with that, and, uh, I don’t…” the Five Oh leader scratched the back of his head, face scrunched with obvious displeasure. ”I thought you guys were just gonna follow us around. You know?”_

_The commander then turn around and walk into his office, shutting the door to the woman’s face. The host then turned to the camera to say, “Okay, this is gonna be a little tougher than I thought.”_

 

_****_

“Hey Dad why are being so rude to Savannah? She’s just trying to do her job.” Jackie asked as she grabbed the remote and paused the tv. 

“What being rude? I am not being rude I said _Hi_ , didn’t I?” their dad replied, trying to defend himself from such accusations. 

“Still Dad you could have been like..." Ali trailed waving his hands as he thought the right words to convey his thoughts, "um maybe a bit more welcoming or something.” 

“Yeah after all they did that nice montage of your good pictures, instead of those silly ones I know Danno kept for like blackmail purposes.” Nahele goaded his father and Steve unknowingly rose to the bait.

“Hey, first of all, they did that post-production, I did not ask, nor did I know about it when they were following us and shooting whatever.” Steve paused and turned serious before making his next point. “And secondly, I do not know what you are talking about. I don’t have any silly photographs. Your old man has always been the handsome gentleman before you today.”

“Yeah and Danno’s six foot four.” Iggy snorted, not believing his Dad serious face at all.

“Shh, Iggy. Plausible deniability. Dad has to maintain it.” Renzy commented slightly laughing at her Dad’s ridiculousness.

“What’s pausable denibility, Renzy?” Nicky, ever the curious beaver, asked his older sister.

“Plausible Deniability is when you can deny knowledge of a crime because you got no evidence.” Jaime, ever the one with endless fount of legal knowledge, answered for her sister.

“And Daddy has to have it why?” Gracie asked, brows knitted in confusion. 

“Cause it’s illegal to possess silly pictures of Navy SEALs. It’s just purely criminal.” Jackie snickered as she caught on to the joke.

“Yeah they’ll have to kick Dad out of the Navy if they find those photos.” Ali added, nodding sagely, barely reigning in the urge to laugh out loud. “It’s why Danno kept it hidden.”

“Well can we see it Daddy? I prom’se I won’t tell no one.” Nicky begged his Dad, tugging on his shirt sleeves, still not getting the joke the older kids were laughing about.

“There’s nothing to see, Nicky.” The SEAL vehemently denied, although his smile did betray his amusement. 

“Now do you guys want to continue watching this show or do you want to keep on ganging up on your long suffering dad?” Steve asked rhetorically, before pressing play yet again.

 

_****_

_Working alongside Steve McGarrett is Detective Danny Williams, a former New Jersey cop who seems to have brought his feisty Jersey attitude with him._

_The camera turned to the said detective but the man kept turning away from the camera and the  only clear vision of him was that of his backside._

_*****_

“Wait.” Jamie picked up the remote to pause the tv. “Daddy why are they calling Danno, Williams? And a New Jersey cop?” 

“He never worked in New Jersey as a cop, did he?” Grace stated confused about the same thing too, they never lived in New Jersey before so she didn't get how her blonde father could be a New Jersey cop.

“Well I guess they didn’t do their research and it’s an easy enough mistake to make since Danno is always going about his New Jersey home.” Renzy answered for her father. 

“But why do they call him Williams? And not McGarrett, Daddy? Are you getting deeboors?” EJ, the ever anxious triplet, asked. 

“A what?” Steve asked not understanding the word his young son had said.

“Deeboors. Like Kino’s parents. His Momma’s name is Ms. Kealoha and his Dad is Mr. Kimoto. And Kino said it was because they got deeboors.” It was Xander who explained.

“Oh they meant divorce, Dad!” Ali exclaimed just getting to realize what his little brothers meant. The three older boys and Renzy laughed at their little siblings' childish innocence. That in turn had their Dad’s forehead scrunching in piqued understanding.  

“So are you getting divorced, Dad?” Gracie, not really understanding the joke her older siblings seem to be on, asked worriedly. “Cause Tommy’s parents are divorced and he said it’s because they were always yelling at each other and then I told him you and Danno do that too. And he said you’d get divorced soon too. But I told him you won’t cause you love and kiss each other even when you both yell. And I really don’t want you guys to get divorced because when Tommy’s parents got divorced he got a new step mom. And I don’t want a step mom cause she might be an evil witch like Cinderella’s and I don’t want to be cleaning the floors with tooth brush Daddy!"

“Hey don’t worry Gracie,” Jackie tried to assure the little girl which made Steve happy and proud for a moment, thinking that his kids could clearly see the love between him and Danny that they won't even question it or think they'll ever get divorced.  But then he heard,“If ever Daddy and Danno get divorced, we won’t get an evil step mom. Danno is not gonna fall for someone evil.”

“Jackie’s right, Gracie. Knowing Danno we’d get someone like that super model we met last year, Behati.” Renzy laughingly added, knowing that would push his dad's buttons. Surely enough, their Dad scrunched his face in a hilarious expression and a vein popped in his temple.  

“Oh good. I like her.” Xander joyously voiced his approval, tone seemingly innocent and not at all malicious. “She’s pretty and doesn’t look like the evil queen.”

Their little sibling’s amusing comment threw the older kids into another bout of uncontrollable laughter as it made the twitching vein in their fathers temple more pronounced.

“No, NO! NO!" Their father vehemently and comically protested against the kids' comments.

"Gracie, Jackie, Xander, and all of you.” Steve paused long enough so the kids know he’s gonna tell them something serious. “Danno and I are not getting divorced. Ever. Not if I had anything to say about it. So no one is getting a new step mom. Supermodel or not got it?!” The man’s tone broke no argument. Still it didn’t satisfy the kids’ curiosity.

“So why are they calling Danno, Detective Williams, if you aren’t getting deeboors?” It was Nicky who asked this time, but another one of his older children, Iggy, took pity on their father and answered before Steve could even think about what to say.

“You know how here at home we call Daddy, Dad or Daddy and then we call Danno, Danno? It’s like that.” 

“Huh?” Xander said still confused at where his older brother is getting at. 

“So they are both our daddies but we don’t call them both Daddy.” Ali expounded on his twin explanation.

“Yeah because we’d get confused. If we both call them Daddy, like who are we talking about Daddy or Danno.” EJ piped up as realized what his older brothers are getting at.

“Well yeah same thing applies to their work. They can’t call both Daddy and Danno, ‘McGarrett’ because they’d be confused who is who get it now?” ‘Hele picked up the rest of the explanation for the keikis. 

“Ah okay!” The younger children all chorused. Jackie took the remote from his twins slacked grip to press the play button and resume the show.

Steve just looked at them wondering when he’d stop feeling amused, bewildered, and surprised at his children’s intelligence. 

 

***** 

_“Um, Detective Williams, can I…” Savanah’s voice could be heard, but on screen your could only see Danny’s hand partially blocking the view of the camera._

_“No, no-no-no, no-no-no. Please, okay? I know the governor thinks that this is good PR, but I disagree strongly, so please keep the camera out of my face and we'll be fine. Please? I said please. Thank you. Peace.” The blonde detective walked away hands in the air and making a peace sign._

 

*****

“Did you see that? Who’s the rude one now, huh?” Steve commented trying to get his kids to see he isn’t the only one not used to being on TV.

“At least Danno said please and thank you, Daddy.” Jamie was first to defend their blond father.

"Yeah and he made a peace sign." Xander added helpfully. 

"And Dad, you are their leader. They follow you so if you really think about it... it was your fault if they were being rude." 'Hele reasoned out.

“Oh I see how it is." Steve raised his eye brows and crossed his arms. "All the love goes to Danno and none for your poor ol’ dad, is that it?” 

“Yes.” All the kids simply nodded.

“Well, I guess no one wants to go with me on a fun trip to the USS Enterprise that I’ve arranged for next week when they docked on Pearl.” Steve casually threw away, trying to sway the kids to his side.

“What I thought you said that we can’t?” Renzy asked. 

“Well Aunt Cath is assigned to the Enterprise at the moment and her CO and me go all the way back ten years before when we served together and your hero of a dad saved the captain’s  life.” Steve boasted to his kids. “So now I got special permission for a tour of the premises, provided that we all stay away from all the restricted areas.” 

“Wow really?” "Are you being serious?" "Could we really _really_?" Were the questions being asked around repeatedly. Steve waited for them to calm down a bit before replying.

“Yes really…” Steve said letting the kids get all excited before pulling the rag under them. “But since none of my kids care about their dear old Dad, I might just have to cancel that plan.” 

“Noooo!” “We’re just kidding, right everyone?!” “Right!” “Yeah, we love you.” The kids all piped up at the same time not wanting their Dad to change his mind about the trip that the kids proposed but Steve have yet to agree with until that very moment.

Hmm trust the kids to be true Navy brats. McGarrett mentally patted himself on the back for having raised his kids oh so well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering where Danny is he'll show up on the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_< <The host aimlessly looked around the room to find another ~~victim~~  person to interview. She stumbled upon the Hawaiian native wearing a blue floral shirt. She quickly followed the man to ambush him with questions.>>_

_“Oh, Lieutenant Kelly.” Savannah turned to the lieutenant who was doing something with his handheld tablet. “Can I ask you a few questions?”_

_“I'm a little bit busy right now.” Chin replied, still undeterred Savannah continued to ask._

_“Well, I understand that Commander McGarrett's father, the Governor, trained you. What drew you to a life in law enforcement?”_

_“Uh, family. I come from a long line of cops. I guess it's in my DNA.” Chin gave a stock answer hoping to get the talk show host to stop bothering him._

_“Well, if you weren't a cop, what would you be?”_

_Chin looked up not expecting further questions, after his quite obvious dismissal. This time he tried for honesty hoping it would do the trick, “Jazz trumpet.”_

_“Really? Like Miles Davis?”_

_“Well, there's only one Miles Davis, but... maybe that's why I became a cop. Now, if you'll excuse me.” He responded and then turned away to presumably attend to something urgent._

 

_****_

“Hey Daddy, who is Miles Davis?” EJ, always curious one, wanted to know who's the man his cool uncle just mentioned. 

”Some guy who plays the trumpet?” was his dad's ignorant reply.

“Dad! How can you not know who Miles Davis is?” Ali asked, incredulous at their father’s lack of pop culture knowledge about something that should be right up his alley considering his age. “Didn’t you like grew up at the height of the man’s career?”

“Hey I’m not that old!” Steve said thinking the guy was famous in the 50’s or something, not that his children heard his protests.

“He’s one of the greatest innovators of music, how can you not know?!” This time it was Nahele exasperatingly putting his two cents in.

“Oh I know this, I know this…” Nicky raised his hand to answer his siblings’ non-questions. “It’s because Daddy-o is an uncultured neanderthal animal.” 

“What?” Nicky explained, at his father’s raised and questioning eye brow. “It’s what Danno says when you doesn’t know about someone or something you suppose to know.”

“Well your Danno is a grumpy old man who should just keep his opinions and big words to himself.” The SEAL said sulkily.

“Uh oh, we gonna tell Danno you said that!” Xander exclaimed excited about getting their father in trouble with their Danno.

“How about I take you guys to ice cream place tomorrow? Huh how about that?” Steve tried to bribe his kids.

_“_ It’s gonna cost you more than cheap ice cream to keep our mouth shut, Commander.” Jamie, the shrewd negotiator that she is, countered. 

“What do you want?” The kids made to as if to huddle up to discuss the terms in which they would agree to. Before long they have come to an agreement.

“Here’s our demand. You take us to get chicken in Koala Moa then to that ice cream place in Waialae. The one beside the Chinese restaurant. Tomorrow at 4pm.” Jamie proposed, “Oh and you have to pay for it.” 

“Of course, I’ll pay for it. You think I would take you guys out and not pay for it?”

“Just keeping the terms and agreements clear, Commander.” 

“Okay, keep it to one order and one dessert each and we have a deal.” Jamie looked at her siblings to see if they all agree. Upon seeing them nod one after another, she finally voiced their approval.

“Alright, You got a deal, Commander.” Jamie held out her hand to shake on it.

 

_****_

_< <The camera focused on the Five Oh leader who's inside his office, leaning against his desk, the landline tucked between his right ear and shoulders.>>_

_“No, it's good, we're on the way.” The commander was heard talking on the phone. He went out of the office and shouted to his subordinates. “Hey, Chin, everyone, let's go!”_

_“Oh, oh. This is it, we caught a case. Come on, let's go.” Savannah excitedly stated, before asking the Five-Oh leader, “Uh, Commander McGarrett, uh, can you tell us where we're going?”_

_“Did you sign the personal safety waiver?”The commander said in lieu of an answer. “You guys all need to do that, all right, before you come. Chin Uh... Make sure they get one.”_

_“A safety waiver? Why?” At the host’s confusion, the blond detective laughed. “Wait. Wait, what's so funny?”_

_“Better call your insurance agent from the car.” Lieutenant Kelly suggested, chuckling._

_“And tell him you want full coverage.” The female officer, Kono Kalakaua, added helpfully, humor evident in her tone._

 

****

“So did they really have to sign a safety waiver, Daddy?” Jaime asked. But again before Steve could answer Nicky, the youngest of the triplets, posted another question. “What’s a saf’ty weever, Daddy?”

“Nicky, a safety waiver is like those permission slips we sign when we let you go to a field trip.” Their Dad answered, thinking that providing a metaphor would make it easier for his children to understand.

“They had to ask their parents sign it so they can go on a field trip with five oh?” One of the triplets, Xander this time, asked curious as to why grown ups would need their parents permission when they are _grown ups_.

“No of course not Xander, they’re adults so they have to sign it themselves.” 

“But why?” Nicky asked again still not getting the point of waivers.

“It’s an agreement, it means they’d be okay if ever they get hurt while with us.”

“So when you sign our permission slips for field trip it means you’d be okay if ever we get hurt on our field trip?” EJ asked cautiously, mind obviously whirring. 

“Yes.” Steve absentmindedly answered.

“I don’t think I want to go to a field trip any more Daddy.” EJ said his voice shaking, feeling betrayed. Then he shoot up and ran out of the room. Steve is still in shock and confused with EJ’s behavior when Danny entered the living room carrying a sobbing EJ in his arms.

“Steven what is this I’m hearing from **_my_** son about field trips and you being okay about him getting hurt? Huh?!” Danny’s rising anger was evident in his tone and the way he claims possession. He does that when he’s particularly miffed about something Steve did to or with their children.**“How can you even imply such thing much less say it?!!”

“Wait I did not say that.” Steve incredulously defended himself then looked around for an ally amongst his children. Then his eyes landed on his eldest. “Renzy, tell your Danno I did not say anything like that.”

“Relax, Danno, we were talking about safety waivers and I think Dad just didn’t explain it clear enough.” The young lady said as she looked up from her phone.

“Yeah, Danno.” Iggy piped up in defense of their father. “We’re watching Savannah, then you guys were talking about them crew having to sign some waiver and the keikis were asking all about it.”

“Then Dad was comparing those to the permission slips you get to sign for the field trips and the likes.” Nahele said picking up the narrative where Iggy went off, “So Xander asked if them crew had to ask permission from their parents.”

“Then Dad said no, the crew have to sign the waiver themselves.” Ali continued retelling the events that transpired a mere moments before.

“Exactly. Then I explained that they need to sign it so that we, Five Oh, wouldn’t be held responsible if Savannah and her crew we’re hurt during their ride along.” Steve explained trying to make Danny understand that he did nothing wrong. Or at the very least that he didn't intend to do anything wrong.

“And let me guess, knowing you, you didn’t actually phrase it that way.” Danny paused and at Steve’s ‘sorta’ nod/shrug he further deducted, “So of course my baby boy, my smart and beautiful baby boy took that to mean you and I would be perfectly okay if they ever got hurt on those field trip. And that we didn’t care about them anymore.”

“Danno, I’m not a baby, I’m nine.” EJ protested, indignantly wiping away his tears.

“Well you are always gonna be my baby boy, especially if you are gonna be insisting on being carried around like one.” At that EJ made to climb down from his perch at Danny’s hip.

“Okay listen kids. Are you all listening?” Danny looked around to make sure all the kids attention is on him, which it is. “Good. Okay, here’s the deal. Neither your Dad nor I would ever be okay if any of you got hurt. Ever. No matter if it’s a scrapped knee or heaven forbid something serious. No matter what the circumstances are, whether it is on a field trip or anywhere else. We always want you to be safe and away from harm got that? Good.”

The kids all nodded but Danny isn’t done with his speech yet and it seems that the kids knew that too because their attention on him didn’t waver.

“All of you. Each and everyone of you. Y’all are the number one most important thing in your Dad’s and mine’s entire universe and the num—”

“The number two isn’t even close.” All the kids chorused, knowing all too well their Danno’s well prepared and recapitulated lines.

“That’s right. So if any of you thought we’ll just be okay with any of you getting hurt. Well think again.” Danny picked up the remote then settled down beside his husband who had his left arm stretched along the back of the couch. The blonde rested his head on his man’s firm chest and pressed play. “Now how about let’s get back to watching this show, as ridiculous as it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a line I deleted that should follow after the sentence marked (**):
> 
> Like the first time Steve took a three year old Renzy, with him to surf some ankle biters in Manasquan Inlet, NJ. “You?! You want to risk life and limb to the monsters of the sea, be my guest. But you leave MY precious daughter out here on dry land got it?!” 
> 
> ****
> 
> That one just doesn't jive well in that paragraph for me but it's an amusing tidbit I just can't leave out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you all know Steve and Danny are married in here. They married after Renzy was born but before the twins Ali and Iggy are conceived. That's pretty much established in the story but in the Savannah show the reveal has yet to happen for her audience... just keep that in mind while reading this chapter. Enjoy!

_“Okay, we're at the crime scene with Five-O.” Savannah said to the camera before it panned to the scene behind her. “Let’s take a look.”_

_“Duke, what do you got?” Commander McGarrett asked a man in HPD uniform._

_“It’s a real mess down there.” The man, Sgt. Lukela as his uniform tag proclaimed, answered aptly describing the scene before them. With a mess of crime techs men in uniform all over the place, all busy doing their jobs._

_“Let's increase the radius to include this rooftop here.” The task force head ordered. “It’s got a clear line of sight. There might be a surveillance camera that picked something up.”_

_The footage continued to show the busy crime scene._

 

_*****_

As the show kept playing, his Super SEAL husband leaned down and softly whispered, “I know don’t usually admit it but I’m glad you are back down here with me and the kids.”

“Why?” Danny asked distractedly, eyes still focus on the television.

“Well we aren’t even five minutes into the documentary I had to, thus far, talk about waivers, divorce and plausible deniability. Plus I had to resort to bribery twice, already.”

“Hmm… I know how the waiver talk came about but the other three…” Danny trailed then turn from the tv to look his husband in the eye. “I will admit I’m a bit curious to how you managed to walk into those conversation.”

“Trust me you don’t want to know.” Steve muttered, low enough not be heard over the sound of the television but not inaudible enough for Danny, who’s pressed close to him, to miss his words and not respond to it.

“But what if I do want to know huh?” Danny whispered back, hands trifling along his husband’s thighs.

“Well you have to make me.” Steve countered. “But let me remind you I’ve been trained by the United States government to resist all kinds of torture.”

“Who said I would use torture to make you talk?” Danny rebutted, hand moving closer and closer to his husband’s groin, moving very close to the edge of what’s appropriate in front of the children. 

“I’m not gonna be easily persuaded by a pretty face and sensuous talk, just so you know.” The man proclaimed, catching the blonde’s wandering paws before it crossed over to dangerous territory. Steve held his husband hand, interlocking their fingers firmly before resting them on his chest away from the goods.

“How much do you want to bet on that?” The blonde challenged, eyes flirting with the danger lurking behind lustful stare. His husband started to say something but a piece of popcorn was suddenly flung at his face and landed on his open mouth.

“Hey you two quiet! We are watching over here.” Ali said throwing some more popcorn in his obnoxious parents’ face.

 

_****_

_“Zoom in there. I want to see what they're looking at.” Savannah instructed her cameraman, who in turn did as his boss asked._

_“Oh, my God. Is all of that blood?” The show’s host exclaimed as the looked at the corpse on the ground that the members of the task force is surrounding. “Billy, boost the levels up. I want to hear what they're saying.”_

_“That's some serious mutilation.” The leader of Five Oh commented._

_“Killer must have used an axe or a cleaver.”Lieutenant Kelly presumes as he observed the body._

_“Did he say ‘mutilated’?” Savannah asked Billy, her cameraman, not believing what she was hearing at first._

 

*****

“Wait should we let the kids watch this when they apparently showed the mutilated bodies on camera?” Danny asked his husband as he paused the show, seriously reconsidering changing it to a much sedate and family friendly movie.

“Danno, they blurred the bodies out we can barely see anything.” Jackie argued wanting to keep watching the show.

“Yeah,” Grace agreed and contributed to the argument, “but even if they didn’t, it isn’t as if it would be the first time we ever saw gross stuff.”

“It isn’t?” Danny asks not believing what he is hearing from his precious kids.

“Yeah Danno, it’s kinda late for you to care about our fragile mental health and having scarred us for life.” Nicky, his ever sassy nine-year old piped up. 

“It is?” The shorter and younger parent continued to express his disbelief with short two word inquiries complimented by his overly dramatic expressions; all the while his husband kept silent in attempt to mask his obvious amusement.

“Yeah Dad already did that when he made us watch Chuckie last halloween.” Xander enthusiastically reminded their blonde parent, then shuddered for the effect.

“Yup and that time he and Uncle Chin butchered that pig in Grandpa’s Beach house, last Christmas.” Jamie provided another instance, making a disgusted expression not unlike her younger brother’s.

“Or that time Uncle Max live demonstrated how to get a fingerprint from a severed hand in our class for career day.” EJ gave one more example, and he too shivered with disgust at the memory.

“Or that time Kamekona made us try his shrimp pancakes.” Renzy said remembering the horror of Shamu’s attempt at broadening his culinary horizons.

“Or that time Uncle Joe scared us to death on that huntin—”

“Okay. Okay.” The blonde interrupted, not wanting to hear any more of his family’s craziness. He already lived the horrors no need to rehash it again. “I get it your dad and the rest of our extended family are a bunch of psychologically damaging lunatics. Geez…”

Not having any other choice, Danny resumed play.

 

*****

_“Let's get Max over here right away.” Commander McGarrett’s voice was clearly heard in the footage despite the often shaky and blurred scenes that the video presented._

_“Okay, come on, come on, come on.” Savannah urged her camera man to get a clearer view of the Five Oh in action. The camera spotted a female officer in plain clothes walking away from the group and closer towards the host and her camera man. Savannah took that as an opportunity to get_

_“Officer Kalakaua, can you tell us who the victim is?” Officer Kalakaua refrained from giving a verbal response and merely shook her head. But that didn’t deter the determined host from asking further questions._

_“Can you at least tell us if it was a man or a woman?”_

_“We don't know,” was Kono’s clipped answer._

_“You won't say 'cause it'll compromise the case?” Savannah inferred, trying to milk more information_

_“No. I'm telling you, we don't know.” Kono clarified._

_In the background a man’s voice over a radio was clearly heard. <<Central to M.E. Two. Five-O is at your crime scene, requesting you expedite due to special circumstances.>>_

_“Steve, you ever seen anything like this?” The camera that was zoomed in again to the Five-Oh memberswho were discussing details around the corpse._

_“Never,” was Commander McGarrett’s brief and clipped reply. And the footage faded out to gave way for a commercial break._

_*****_

"Dadddyyy!!!" Twin howls of little voices are heard coming from the stairway. The toddlers who Danny just put to bed are awake once again. 

"Okay that's my cue." Steve said as he stood up to attend to the screaming toddlers. When Danny move to follow him, he told the blond "Nah sit tight, I've got this..."

Danny waited until his husband reached upstairs before whispering, "Okay so what did you guys milked from Dad, this time?"

"Chicken and Ice cream tomorrow and a trip to the USS Enterprise next week." Xander excitedly whispered back.

"I thought we talked about asking your dad for a New Jersey trip for Christmas this year when you get a chance?" 

"Well we had the perfect opportunity when EJ ran out crying but you had to go storm in before we could even open the lines for communication." Nahele commented.

"So it's my fault then." Danny tried to fake incredulity but his amused tone betrayed him.

"Yes." all the kids chorused. 

"Well I guess you just have to try again next time." Danny mocked an exasperated expression which the kids just grinned widely at.

"What next time?" Steve said as he entered the living room, only hearing the tail end of the conversation Danny had with the kids.

Danny turned to see his husband approaching with the twin toddlers on his arms their sleepy head resting on the tall man's shoulders. The blond just smiled at his husband and said, "Nothing you need to worry about. How's my babies?"

Steve squinted his eyes trying to figure out what his husband is hiding but before he could voice his opinions his youngest Charlie made to leap to his other father's arms, "Danno, I got bad dreams. I scared, Danno." 

"Ah, my poor baby." Danny cuddled the little boy close and continued to ignore the look his husband is giving him. "I suppose you woke Charmie up too cause you just had to drag her out of bed to help you shout for Daddy huh?"

The question was of course rhetorical but Charlie, who still doesn't understand the complex art of persuasive speaking, answered anyway, "Charmie sleepy... I woke she up to yell Daddy." 

"Hmmmm..." Danny rubbed circles on his son's back comforting him, all the while staring innocently back at his husband who's still squinting with suspicion. Their eye-bantering ended in a truce as they heard the theme of the Savannah Show indicating that it's back from commercial break. 

_*****_

_“Welcome back.”  Savannah greeted the at home audience._

_“Now, when my producers suggested I conduct a ride-along with Hawaii's elite task force, Five-O, I thought we'd be breaking up bar fights or maybe busting shoplifters. I had no idea we'd be standing over a dead body in an alley. And to top it all off, they can't tell if the victim is a man or a woman.”_

_The host paused in her monologue for effect, then continued at her audience silence. “I have to tell you, if this is a typical day at the office for these guys, I am so glad I'm not a cop. Let's take a look.”_  

_< <The show cut back to the documentary style footage. They are at the crime scene still and one of Savannah’s crew noticed an approaching van.>>_

_“Savannah, M.E.'s office.” Billy, the cameraman, pointed to the van that just arrived._

_“Okay, let's go.” Savannah made to approach the van where they saw the Medical Examiner gathering equipment._

_"That is Dr. Max Bergman. He's a medical examiner with the City of Honolulu. His job is to examine the body for cause of death and search for physical clues left behind by the killer." Savannah talked to the camera while approaching said M.E._

_“Dr. Bergman, I’m…” the host tried to introduced herself but was interrupted by the enthusiastic coroner._

_“Oh, Savannah Walker! I know who you are.” The medical examiner exclaimed clearly excited._

_“You do?”_

_“I find your show to be quite inspiring.” Dr. Bergman flailed._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, I mean, y-your compelling interviews, your self-improvement segments, your unusual foray into pop culture. It's-it's quite inspirational.”_  

_“Wow, you really are a fan.” The female host surprisedly commented not expecting to find a real fan amongst the law enforcement/crime investigation scene,_

_“Yes, I mean, I wake up at 5:00 a.m. each morning so I can catch the live feed from the mainland. I got hooked on to your show during my undergrad years at Arizona State. Oh, my God, I can't believe I'm talking to you right now!”_

_“I'm thrilled to meet you, too.” Savannah smiled and winked at the camera._

_“Dr. Bergman?”  A young brunette wearing a lab coat approached them interrupting their conversation. The camera focused on her and the name tag on her coat which declared her to be McGarrett, DC. “Where do you want me to leave your kit?”_

_“Oh you can set that near the body, Ms. Renzy.”_

_“Um?” Savannah_  stared in askance to the young brunette, which the doctor noticed immediately and answered the host's unvoiced question.

_“Oh that’s Ms. Renzy McGarrett. She’s interning with City Coroner’s office for the whole summer.”_

_“McGarrett? Any relation to the commander? Is she his sister?”_

_“No she’s his daughter."_

_“Ohh.”_  Savannah voiced, and gaped wide eyed at the camera.

 _< <The scene cut back to the Hilton Hawaiian Village where the female host was on stage sporting the same wide eye look she did at the footage.>>_ 

_“I know, what a shocker am I right?!” Savannah commented as she worked the crowd. “I never imagined that the commander would have a daughter much less one her age. And there’s something else about her.”_

_“Did you have that lingering feeling that you’ve seen her somewhere?” The female host paused letting the affirmative murmurs of the audience be heard for a few moments. She then continued, “Well I had that feeling too that’s why I had my team do a cursory research on her. Nothing that invades privacy of course just public records stuff. And here’s what we found. Tommy roll the VTR please!”_

_< <The camera zoomed in to the television screen off stage up until the black edge of the television was gone and a montage started. This time it's that of a young brunette’s school ID followed by stock photos featuring the same brunette in model’s portfolio style photography.>>_

_Renzy McGarrett was born Dorianne Clarence McGarrett in 1992 to Commander McGarrett, who was then only eighteen,  and a sixteen year old DJ Williams._

<< The montage briefly paused as the host whispered in the background: "Remember that name. I won't spoil the significance of it just remember that for later, all right folks?! Good.">>.

_If she looked familiar it’s probably because you’ve seen her in ads promoting hair products such as Pantene and Bed Head. She’s been modeling since she’s seventeen but unlike any other model who are determined to make a career in fashion Renzy is just doing the job to pay for her tuition fees. She’s had toughed it out in the modeling industry in LA and at the same time she's studying to be a medical doctor._

_< <The montage ended and the camera zoom out to again show the edges of the tv screen then panned out to cover the stage where the female host was standing.>>_

_"I’m not one to judge but it’s probably hard to live life with teenage parents. Coupled that to the fact that Commander McGarrett was in the military, I'm sure it's difficult way for a young lady to grow up. As my faithful viewers all know, I myself grew up with an absentee father and I must tell you it's very trying.” Savannah tried to elicit sympathy from the crowd which they readily dispensed with._ _ “To have achieved such accomplishments at a young age. Well I am, for one, happy that she made such good career choice despite her circumstances.”   _

_****_

The show on screen suddenly halted. This time it was Renzy who commandeered the remote and pressed pause. 

“Okay. That’s just…” The eldest McGarrett offspring trailed off not knowing how to adequately express her feeling at first. “I get why they would think I am Dad’s sister. I’ve already made peace with the fact that people would always comment about the close age gap between us.” 

“Then what’s the problem darling?” Danny asked concerned.

“It just…It’s the way they make it seem like I had struggled to get where I am.” Renzy answered, which didn't give her fathers a clue as what she's on about.

“But you did some hard work and people recognized that.” Steve remarked, a little bit at lost at to where his daughter is coming from or where she is going to with her comment. 

 “I don’t say it much cause you know why… But your Dad’s right, you’ve done and achieved something people think is great. You should be proud.”

“No I get that and I am proud of my accomplishments. It’s just that they are making it seem more than what it is. Like I somehow had it rough and my achievements are that much greater because I overcame such hardships in life. Which isn’t true at all. I juggled work and college that isn’t more than any college-age kid struggle with. I even have it better than some of the other kids because I earn much more for such an easy job.” 

Steve and Danny looked at each other confused. They had a quick silent conversation before Danny voiced their confusion, “Okay Sweetheart you completely lost your father and I. What’s the problem with them thinking you struggled more than you think you did?”

“It’s not that, it’s the implication behind it. They make it seem like I had a childhood sob story that I overcame with my success. Makes me feel like they think I’m a bastard child or that I wasn't loved enough as a child. Or like I was a mistake or something.”

Both Steve and Danny was taken aback by their eldest daughter’s comment. It made Steve start a mental list of people to off. And Danny was preparing to launch on his ‘I love you, and you are not a mistake’ speech. But as Danny was about to speak one of their sons beat him to the punch.

“Well you sorta were a bastard cause Dads weren’t married yet when they had you.” Iggy teased trying to make light of the situation and rid them of the somber mood that briefly gripped their viewing party..

“Iggy!” Danny reprimanded his oldest son. “You don’t talk like that about your sister, young man.”

“I wasn’t trying to—” Iggy tried to explain but at his father’s glare he changed gears. “Okay, I’m sorry, Renz. I don’t really mean it.”

“It’s alright,” Renzy readily forgave her brother. “I knew what you were doing. You’re trying to make me feel better by teasing me because heaven forbid you say actual words of comfort. That doesn’t suit your macho persona. You are a lot like Dad that way being the emotionally stunted creatures you two are.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Both Iggy and his father protested. The teasing did bring back the feel-good atmosphere that was briefly lost. But Steve and Danny were never the type of parents who would forget a voiced concern.  

“Do you want us to do something about that clip, sweetheart?” Danny said as he stood up made his way to where his daughter was sitting, pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

“We could write the producers and have them edit that part out for the reruns? Or We could sue them for airing that without asking for your consent. You are after all not officially part of the Five Oh Taskforce and they only had permit to air stuff about us and not you.” Steve suggested, though the overprotective father in him just wanted to add Savannah and her whole crew in his dead pool list, he did learn some parenthood don'ts despite what his blonde husband likes to claim. Steve knew that while it would satisfy his inner caveman to just resort to violence, he need to be a good role model for all his kids and try the polite way of doing things. No matter how much he despise conforming. 

“No, I guess... I just want to comment on the unfairness of it all." Renzy finally decided a moment of thinking about it. "It’s nothing too bad, all they showed are my portfolio stuff and mentioned a couple of misinformed opinions. I rather you not go through the hassle." 

"You sure?" Steve asked not convinced yet that they should let it go.

"Yeah...Plus I already feel better.” Renzy smiled at her fathers.

“Are you sure?” Danno asked again.

“Yes. Danno, I love you both.” Renzy hugged both her fathers and the other kids wanting to comfort their oldest sister joined the hug and soon their couch is groaning at the combined weight of two grown men, four teenagers and seven kids of various sizes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter sorry. I'll make it up on the next one. Enjoy! :)

_"Now I know what you are all wondering this... What ever happened to the body Five Oh found?" Savannah asked her audience. "Well. for us get access beyond the yellow tape, I have enlisted the help of our biggest fan. Tommy roll the tape."_

_< <The footage cutback to the busy crime scene with Savannah talking to Dr. Bergman.>>_

_“Um, listen, Dr. Bergman, I'm wondering, you know, since you're such a... a faithful viewer, if I might not ask you for a little favor."_

_“Of course.” Dr. Bergman giddily agreed._

****

“Wait, wait, wait.” Danny said frantically pausing the tv. “This is the part where Max went Totally Hidden Video on us to describe the mutilated bodyright?"

“Yes, Danny.” Steve said resigned, knowing he's in for another Danny Mommy Moment™ (not that Steve would dare say that to the blonde's face, cause he loves his right side of the bed, which he would lose if he ever even slightly implied Danny is 'the wife'. "Oh I'm the quintessential nagging mom now, is that what you're saying? Well you could go on and be the exemplary exiled husband and sleep on the couch tonight, then!")

“Okay that’s it. Show’s over kiddos. No dead bodies for you today.” Danny stood up, shooing the kids off and trying to get them to disperse to their rooms.

“But Danno didn’t we talk about this already?” Renzy reminded their blonde father.

“Yeah about how we are already scarred for life and no amount of sheltering can undo what’s already been done.” Ali reiterated from their earlier discussion.

“Plus Danno, between internet and Youtube, it’s not as if you can stop us from watching it on our own.” Grace pointed out.

“And not to mention our peer groups, Danno. It’s kind of necessary that we watch this show because others will be watching it too, it would be the height of irrelevance that could contribute to social isolation.” Jamie added to her siblings' arguments, trying to give it more credence by using grown up words.

“So really isn’t it better that we all watch this with both of you around to answer any question the keikis may have?” Iggy backing his sibling one hundred percent.

“The kids got a point, Danno.” Steve piped up, looking proud on how their kids systematically laid out their argument in support of each other. But Danny can’t just give out without a fight and an epic rant.

“Oh kids got a _point_ , is that right?!” Danny leaned back and opened his arms and widely gesticulated,“Well let me tell you this Steven. Kids got no point, because they are kids. Me? I am the parent. I got the point. I get all the points. Because I am the reasonable and responsible adult in their life. And you? Well you may get a quarter of a point, or half, if I’m feeling generous. After all you did somehow contribute to the care and feeding of these children. But the kids? They won’t get no point.”

“Hey that’s ageism and that’s not fair.” Jackie objected.

“No, it is not Age-ism.” Danny countered. “If it was your dad would get more points than I do; Renzy would have the most points next to me and Nicky would get the least. But as it happens all of you kids equally get zero points. Your Dad gets half only if I feel up to giving him that much. And I get the most point. Ergo no Ageism, comprendo?”

“But then if we follow your logic Danno, you always get to have your way.” EJ complained. 

“Yeah and that would mean that we won’t get to voice our opinions.” Jackie added, frowning.

“And that we won’t get to decide for ourselves.” Nahele added also frowning.

“And that’s really unconstitutional since it infringes on our right to freedom of speech and the right to self-determination.” Jamie, bless her lawyerly soul, closed their argument. If it was Steve, with his marshmallow soft gooey inside, they were arguing against, well that’s it, discussion’s over and the kids won. However, this is Danno that they are up against and the fight’s not over. 

“Well you are forgetting one thing.” Danny ever the witty one already have a counter argument well prepared for just this instance. 

“What is that Danno?” one of the triplets, Nicky, asked when he couldn't think of anything they might have forgotten.

“You are all assuming this is a democracy,” Danny paused for effect, before starting one of his epic rants, one that he admits that he has been waiting to give for a while now. “This isn’t democracy. It’s benevolent dictatorship. You are all my subjects, and I am your magnanimous sovereign. You will bow to my will and I will provide you goods. I may allow some economic liberalization, such as allowing you to work for and purchase your own doohickeys and what not without restrictions, if to further your development. I may also allow democratic decision-making, like asking for votes on what we would have for dinner or where we would go on our next vacation. But all these liberties are dispensed at my discretion. These are the rules of this kingdom.”

“But Dannooo~” The kids all whined. Danny stood firm but the kids are relentless in their whining.

“Dannoooo~” “Please!!!!” “Dannooo~” “Dad, make Danno stop being so meaaan~”

"Dannooo~" Steve joined the kids whining, just to get the blonde to give in. 

“Alright, _alright_.” Danno said to stop the kids (he's including his very childish husband in that umbrella term, mind you) whining. “Being the magnanimous sovereign that I am I will allow for the continued viewing of this show.”

“Yes!” the kids all exclaimed.

“But, I now control the remote, and I’ll be fast forwarding the gruesome parts to spare you from further mental damage.”

And Danny did just that as he fast forwarded through Dr. Bergman’s description of the victim.

 

****

<<The screen showed the commander’s scrunched up face, squinting at a thing in front of him.>>

_“There's a camera on your shirt, Max.” McGarrett mentioned after figuring out what it was he was looking at._

_“Oh, this camera.” Max responded with a nervous laugh._

_“Nice try.” The commander said to the camera he got from Max._

_“Uh-oh.” You could hear Savannah comment, before the scene cut to one where the commander was approaching the host._

_“Is this yours?” McGarrett handed the small device._

_“Yeah. Sorry.” The host readily admitted and apologized albeit with a sorry-not-sorry attitude evident in her tone._

_“This was not part of the agreement.”_

_“Well, it's called 'investigative reporting,' Commander.” Savannah reasoned out._

_“Oh, that's what it's called when you interview chefs and celebrities, huh?”   The commander sarcastically remarked, annoyed at the conversation. “This is not 60 Minutes.”_

_“Hold on. For your information, I have a degree in journalism from Northwestern.”_

_“Your professors must be very proud,” was the commander's derisive parting words as he walked away back to the crime scene._

_“Let's erase that.” The host said to the camera._

_“Savannah, behind you.” The cameraman said as he caught sight of a man in police uniform._

_"Officer, can I ask you a few questions, please?" Savannah said as he approach a Chinese man in blue uniform of a beat cop._

_"The victim has yet to be identified." The man abruptly answered._

_"Do you have any suspects?" the host followed up, wanting_

_"Not at this time." The man answered, curt and could barely hide his urgency to flee, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."_

_"Wait, if I could just get a name."  Savannah tried to halt the fleeing officer by grabbing his arms._

_"Hey!" The commander shouted when he caught sight of the Asian man, "_ _Hey, guys! It's Wo Fa-_ _"_

 

_*****_

Danny made to fast forward again thru the shoot out scene, not wanting to have the kids watch their parents, aunts and uncles get shot at. Some of the kids got a problem with that though.

“Dannoooooo,” was their collective whine. 

“What?” The blonde raised his eyebrows at the kids. He told them he's controlling the remote, they should know better than to complain about it. 

“You’re being mean and spoiling the show.” Jackie complained anyways, always the stubborn one.

“Yeah how can we understand what’s going on now.” Grace added backing her sister up.

“Yeah Danno, we don’t even know who the victim was.” Xander grumbled.

“At this rate, the only thing we get to watch are your smart ass comments.” Nicky sassily piped up, tone sharp and biting. It would be cute if this were a domestic sitcom but this is _home_ and a certain order must be maintained. 

“Okay let me ask you this question, " Danny said not really asking for permission to ask but rather preempting a rhetoric. The clever command of language is something all of his kids share but sometimes they are becoming too sharp-witted and needed some reminder to tone it down. But of course since they are Steve's children, directly telling that would only cause them to do it more. Danny got no choice but to be really subtle about sniping their little devil's horns. Bringing about humiliation by questioning their intent usually does the trick. Hence Danny said, "Do you really want to watch your Dad and I getting shot at along with your sister and the rest of our ohana?” 

The kids just silently shook and then hang their heads in shame. _Order is restored._ Danny thought as he pressed play again.


	6. Chapter 6

_< <They are at the Hawaiian cop’s Five Oh office. Savannah sat at the edge of the frame while the camera was focused on Lieutenant Kelly.>>_

_“Who is Wo Fat?” Savannah asked the Hawaiian cop._

_“Wo Fat is a ruthless son of a *bleep*” Lieutenant Kelly brazenly said before taking a metaphorical step back, “Wait, can I say that on TV?”_

_“You already did,” was the host’s response not at all bothered by the lack of tactfulness like the lieutenant obviously was._

_“Wo Fat is a global terrorist.” The cop politely rephrased before expounding on his answer, “He tortured and murdered innocent people. He supplies arms to our country's enemies. He's a true sociopath. He's devoid of any morals... or scruples.”_

_“Seems like there’s more to this guy.” Savannah presumed and even been so bold as to ask, “What aren't you telling us?”_

_“Wo Fat was the man who murdered of Late Governor Jameson, Steve’s Godmother.” Lieutenant Kelly explained, “He would've killed Steve's father, too, if given the opportunity.”_

_“So what you're saying is that capturing Wo Fat is personal for Steve?”_

_“That's the way this job is.” The lieutenant reluctantly admitted, wanting to give an honest response. “Sometimes it crosses over into the personal.”_

_“Has it ever gotten personal for you?” The host prodded. A long beat of silence followed before the question was answered_

_“Yes.” was Lieutenant Kelly’s honest but tight lipped answer._

_< <The footage cut back to Savannah on stage in front of her live audience.>>_

_“Sadly, after this interview, I learned that Lieutenant Kelly lost someone very dear to him as a direct result of a Five-O investigation.”_

_“Now, out of respect, I won't go into further detail, but what I will tell you is that despite their personal losses, Five-O has forged an incredible bond, one akin to family, or what the locals refer to as ‘ohana’.”_

******  
“Danno? Can we go see Gwampa John and Gwampa-unca Chin tahmarrow?” a sleepy Charmie asked upon hearing her ‘Granpa-Uncle Chin’s’ voice on the telly.

And upon hearing his twin’s voice Charlie lifted his head from where it’s buried in Danno’s chest to ask the same thing, “Can we Danno? Please I wanna see Gwampa and Gwampa-Unca!”

The twin toddlers are especially fond of the native after they spent the weekend with their grandfather at the Governor’s mansion where Chin lived since the death of his wife, Malia. It’s not the first time the twins were left to their grandfather’s care but it was the first time that Chin was the one who helped the senior McGarrett with the care and feeding of his youngest grandchildren. As a result, the toddlers had taken to calling the Hawaiian cop, ‘Gwampa-unca’, an endearment that brought on more banter and teasing between the Five Oh team. Kono started it by calling Chin, First Gentleman of Hawaii. Then Danny laughingly calling Chin, My Step-Dad-in-law. Even Steve was enthusiastic in his teasing as he calls Chin, Pops and promptly declared him to be included in the ‘Pre-approved emergency no-notice needed babysitters’ not that Chin wasn’t in it before because the whole team and various other safe CIs were in it too but Chin was moved into the special section of the list called ‘No need to beg, guilt or pay back for services rendered.’ Even Kono wasn’t on that part of the list because of reasons involving the terrible triplets, a now FUBAR chocolate fondue machine and live chickens that made the rookie cop swore off having children of her own.

“Danno pweas pweas wanna see gwampa-unca tooo!!!” Chamie, who was sitting at her dark-haired father’s lap, tagged on her Danno’s shirt to get his attention.

“Of course my babies, we can visit Dad and Chin tomorrow.” Their blonde father answered kissing both of his babies’ forehead just cause he can.

“Yeah! Let’s all do that.” Steve readily and enthusiastically agreed and even making suggestion of his own. “Then we can invite them to our chicken and ice cream date!”

“Dad no making Grandpa pay for our food!” Ali piped up, seemingly intuitively guessing what his father is up to.

“Yeah we made a deal!” Jamie jumped up reminding their father of their agreed upon terms.

“And no tricking Uncle Chin into paying either!” Gracie added not wanting their Dad to get off paying with a loophole strategy.

“Hey! I wasn’t gonna do none of that!” Steve protested against his kids accusations.”I wasn’t even thinking about it.”

“Yeah right! And the sky is color green…” Iggy sarcastically stated, rolling his eyes upwards.

“And pigs swims in the Pacific ocean…” Jackie snorted.

“Oh pick me pick me I want in on the say an untruth game too!” Nicky energetically raised his hands and when he only got silence and eye brows raise from his siblings he took that as his cue, “Wait let me think… Oh and we live in the North Pole with Santa Claus.”

“Yeah Yeah I get it,” Steve raised both his hands, as if surrendering to the teasing of his kids…“Really one time I get Dad to pay for dinner and suddenly I’m the bad guy.”

“Don’t even get me started Steven.” Danno geared up to , “Cause I remembe—”

“I… oh would you look at that the show’s back, D.” Steve cut his husband off and redirected their attention back to the telly.

******

  
_“Now, what if I was to tell you that we-- and by ‘we’ I mean this show-- had a direct hand in helping this investigation.” Savannah smiled and nodded proudly as her audience relayed their awe. “To explain how, let's meet Officer Kono Kalakaua.”_

_Kono grew up on the North Shore of O'ahu and spent the early part of her life as a professional surfer. Now, when a knee injury sidelined her career, she followed in the footsteps of her cousin, Chin Ho Kelly, and joined the ranks of law enforcement. A skilled sniper and martial artist, Kono explains here how Five-O uses technology to help solve crimes._

_< <The montage cut to the scene in the Five Oh headquarters. Officer Kono Kalakaua was hunched over the technological marvel that was the Smart table.>>_

_“In a lot of cases, we use public surveillance cameras because they allow us to capture evidence of criminal activity.” Kono explained barely looking directly at the camera and instead keeping focused on the screens she’s working at. “However, this case was a little different because we had your crew tagging along with us the whole time, so what we did was we took the video you shot and enhanced it in order to get a better look at our suspect, Wo Fat.”_

_“When you say ‘enhanced,’ what do you mean exactly?”_

_“Uh, well, Five-O is, um, equipped with the latest in digital forensic hardware, which allows us to improve image quality by manipulating zoom, frame rate, um, angle, uh, at the same time increasing resolution.” The female officer nonchalantly explained._

_“Wow.” Savannah uttered, totally impressed by the capabilities of the task force. After a moment she further inquired, “Who on the Five-O team is well-versed in all this high-tech wizardry?”_

_“Uh, that would be me.”_

_“How on earth did you get so tech-savvy?” Savannah asked before thrusting her mike for the young officer to speak to which she did so after a moment’s thought._

_“Xbox.” was Officer Kalakaua’s deadpan answer._

_< <The footage cut back to a short clip of the live audience laughing before again cutting back to the scene at the office. This time the rest of the Five-Oh Task force in on scene to discuss the case.>>_

_“Here he is over the body when we arrived on-scene.” Kono related to her team as she pulled the image she was talking about up on the over head screens. It was a picture of the man who opened fire at the team on the crime scene. The one the commander identified as Wo Fat._

_“What is Wo Fat looking for?” The commander voiced out the question they were all thinking._

_“And why show up posing as a cop?” Lieutenant Kelly added._

_“My guess is he heard about the murder after the fact; shows up wearing the uniform so he can get access to the crime scene.” The blonde detective_

_“Which would mean that Wo Fat's not the killer.” The commander further deduced._

_“Okay, fine. Why's he so interested in our John Doe?” the scene cut leaving Lieutenant Kelly’s question unanswered._

*****

 

“Um I thought Uncle Chin was your tech guy? How come Auntie Kono is now the tech guy… or gal?” Jamie asked and cocked her head.

“All members of the team could work the tech, ” Danno explained.

‘All ‘cept your Danno.’ Their dark-haired father mouthed behind their other father's head which made the kids snort as they try to hold in their laughters.

“I heard you, Steven." Danny turned his stern face to his husband. "Don’t think I didn’t.” 

“What?! I didn’t even say anything.” Steve said trying to look innocent, not that it’s fooling anyone.

“Yeah right," Danny huffed in disbelief. "And your children snickered for no reason other than your farcical looking face.”

“Farcical?” Steve snorted, even after all these years he’s still tickled pink by Danny’s colorful and extensive vocabulary.

“Yes." Danny unapologetically confirmed. "It’s a word used to describe something that is supposed to be serious but has turned ridiculous.”

“I know what farcical means—”

“Good." Danny smirked. "Then I don’t actually have to explain why—”

“Oh My god! Can you two please quit it.” Renzy interrupted, trying to sternly reprimand her bickering dads, but she can’t keep the amusement from creeping into her voice.

“Yeah isn’t it enough that we have to suffer through this every morning now we have to have it on movie night too?” Ali being the second oldest felt it his duty to back up his sister in ‘raising their dads.’

“Well your Dad started it!” Danny proclaimed, mockingly petulant.

“Very mature Danno, what a fine example you are setting for our kids right there.” Steve said sarcasm dripping in every word he used.

“Nuff! I wanna watz [watch] Unca granda! Silly-Ns [silence] Now!” the youngest Charlie commanded everyone and fortunately despite the lisp evident in the toddler’s voice he was most accurate in his ‘Stern Commander Dad’ impression that everyone just amusedly obeyed him.

*****  
_On the screen Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams was seen entering a quirky looking office and further unto the quirky looking lab belonging to a quirky loo— no actually this time Doctor Bergman looks as close to normal as he ever looked. Standing exquisitely with a polished suit on, looking every bit like an Asian James Bond._

_“Oh, welcome. Please, come in, come in. Ms. Walker, so good to see you again. Billy, Todd, always a pleasure.” Dr. Bergman readily greeted the new arrivals to his lab. Beside him looking busy was the young brunette the crew met earlier._

_“Wow we lost Max to Hollywood.” The blond detective whispered loud enough for the cameras’ microphone to catch the words despite it not being focused on the detective but rather on the door on the far side of the lab where a young lady was emerging from.._

_“Renz.” The commander greeted smiling at his daughter._

_“Dad,” Renzy greeted her father then turned coldly to the detective, “Detective Williams. If you would please excuse me. I need to take these bullet fragments to the lab.”_

_“Okay what did you do?” the blond cop turn to accuse the Five Oh leader, forgetting for a while that they were being filmed._

_“What did you mean what did I do?” The commander answered back, body in full denial and defense mode, with his hands crossed over his chest, shoulders tense. ”I didn’t do anything.”_

_“You must have done something.” The short detective reasoned mirroring his leader’s slightly agitated body language._

_“What I’m not the one she’s calling ‘Detective Williams’,” the commander said, posture remaining tense as he waved one hand to point back at his partner, “that’s you buddy!”_

_“Which—"_

*****  
“Wait Renzy, why you being so mean to Danno?” Grace piped up as she abruptly paused the show with the extra remote she had commandeered in case her Danno took to being an unreasonable tyrant again.

“I wasn’t being mean." Renzy defended herself from her sister’s accusations and the other siblings' accompanying glare and raised eyebrows. "I was being professional.” 

“Yeah you called Dad, Dad. And Danno, Detective Williams. Alright sure, I believe you… you aren’t being mean at all.” Ali challenged his older sister’s claim.

“I wasn’t Danno tell them.”

“She really wasn’t at least not to me,” Danny tried to defend his eldest but at lost to how to explain it he just rewinded for a couple of seconds before playing the tv again. “Just watch this okay.”

*****  
_“What I’m not the one she’s calling ‘Detective Williams’, that’s you buddy!”_

_“Which means she’s mad at you!” The detective threw back, hands frantically waving._

_“That doesn’t even make sense.” The commander scrunched his forehead in confusion._

_“Well she only calls me Williams when she thinks you’ve done something I should leave you for like when you were being a neanderthal—“_

_Tensions were rising in the room as evidenced by the widely gesticulating blond and his taller and tense counterpart. The brave doctor tried to intervene but when he was unsuccessful in his attempts he non-verbally requested that the crew stop the video and follow him out. The scene was abruptly cut and back on screen is Savannah standing on stage at the Hilton Hawaiian Village._

_“I know I promised unedited drama but when the good Doctor Bergman kindly asked us out of the room we did follow him out. In exchange he promised to grant us an exclusive ‘tell all’ interview regarding this particular case. Which I would be showing right after we get back from break.”_

_*****_

“Okay. I still don’t get it.” Ali scratched the back of his head before turning to his sister to voice his confusion, “Why were you mad at Dad, Renz?!”

“Cause I’m barely over my hormonal teenage years?” Renz tried to deflect with a shrug, which might work if her family wasn't raised/trained by one Detective Danny Williams-McGarrett.

“NO.” Was the flat out chorus of her curious beaver ohana.

“Okay…um, here it goes,” Renz took a deep breath before quickly mumbling, “Itotdadwashuinganaffairwithauntcat.”

“What have I said about this family and mumbling?” Danny prompted.

“Mumbling is a dollar-fee offense in this family unless the reason is to annoy Grandma!” The kids except the two toddlers dutifully recited.

Xander stood up and walked to the bookshelf in the corner of the living room where 10 jars where lined up, all filled with money. Xander pulled out the one labeled ‘Rule 4 Verbal Offense Fees’ which was more than half way filled with both bills and coins. “PAY UP, Sistah!” He said, as he gleefully handed over the jar to his groaning and exasperated older sister.

Renzy reluctantly pulled out a dollar from her pocket to put in the jar.

“Now what were you saying again?” Danno asked, smirk in place and an eyebrow raised in a teasing mockery. Being quick with his hearing the blond had an idea what his eldest actually said but he wants for Renzy to say it still cause for sure it will cause a reappearance of aneurysm face variation 6 with the pouty frown on his husband’s handsome mug. Danny lives for those faces (and well his kids too and Steve himself but mostly for those faces.)

“I thought, um, that Dad might possibly, er, mostly likely, uh, having an affair with Aunt Cath?!” Renzy slowly, and a bit stutter-y but still clearly proclaimed, and then immediately blushing when her word was met with silence. Everyone was shocked except the toddlers (cause they could barely understand much less care about their family’s drama) and Danny who was just quietly amused with the proceedings.

“Wait what?!” Their Dad was the first to recover, turning his scrunched up face to his eldest as if he could not believe that she would even come close to that idea. He never did anything to make think that, did he?

Seeing her father’s twitching temple vein and massive pout/frown combination, Renzy was quick to explain herself, “Well someone from Savannah’s crew followed me to the lab and asked about my ‘mother,’ I of course just ignored them cause if they can’t be bothered to do basic research without bothering their subject or something then they shouldn’t call themselves journalist and they are just basically gossip mongers and I don’t have time for them.”

“True, but Renz we did not raise—”

“Wait my story isn’t finished yet.” Renzy interrupted what she knew was about to be another long ranty reprimand. 

“Okay go on,” her father let her continue her story.

“So I walked away from the guy and was out of his sight when I heard him…~”

 

 _~*~~*~_  
_Flashback Renzy’s POV_  
_~*~~*~_

_“So have you figured out yet who McGar—’s Secret Baby Mama is?” I heard the guy, I think his name is Todd? And I sneaked a look at his direction and saw him talking on the phone. I would normally not eavesdrop on other people’s phone convo but I thought I heard our last name and figured I should just~ Anyways I stayed glued to the wall listening to the guy’s half of the conversation._

_“Oh so you managed to locate her?”_

_“Good this would be one hell of a story. Savannah uncovers The McAffairs in Five O—” Todd was excitedly thinking up catchy headlines but the one he was talking on the phone obviously cut him off._

_“Okay I’ll stop getting ahead of ourselves, but surely you can see how this would increase our ratings right?”_

_At this point I got super mad because are they really just a bunch of vultures trying to pass themselves as ‘the media people’… really they are worst than gossip mongers because all they can see is the money they are about to get for ruining people’s lives._

_I was about to march back to the guy and give him a piece of my mind, but then I heard him say, “Alright, And you did schedule an interview with her, right? This homewrecker and adulterer Cath Rollins?”_

_I don’t know what to think of at this point. I mean I think I just heard Aunt Cath’s name, but that can’t be— I mean then that would imply Dad cheated with Aunt Cath. I was not entirely convinced that dad could do it, But then the guy said._

_“Poor Williams how would he cope alone with all those kids do you think?”_

_~*~~*~_  
_End Flashback_  
_~*~~*~_

 

“So you thought I'm having an affair and that was why you have been calling your Danno, ‘Detective Williams’ for the entire week and barely acknowledging me?” Steve could barely suppress his amusement (now that he knew that it wasn’t because something he has done or hasn’t done that made his daughter doubt his commitment to their family and fidelity to their other father.) He tries (and mostly fails) to go for an incredulous and mockingly hurt tone, “I mean really an affair with your Aunt Cath, of all people. Same Aunt Cath who is by the way happily married and expecting her first child in like five months?”

“It’s exactly why I thought— I mean he said Baby Mama and Aunt Cath’s preggo so there’s that. And Todd also said homewrecker and adulterer which she would be if she was having an affair with you. Plus the guy mentioning something about ‘Poor Williams being left alone with bunch of kids’ … It makes a sort of twisted sense if you think about it.”

“Which you obviously did…” Danny, like his husband, was finding it not to laugh. It’s terribly hard to be serious right now but that’s parenting is all about. “But why are we hearing about this just now? If you had doubts about us or my relationship with your dad I figured I raised you guys to be open about your feelings and that in this family we talk about anything and everything, no matter how difficult the conversation is.”

“Well I almost did tell you guys but then when I was waiting for you, Danno, to maybe confess or for Dad to like confront, whichever of you came home first, I turned on the TV and the headline was about this Billy McGarrough of Five Ohana. I looked it up and that’s when everything made much more sense and I realized that Dad wasn’t really cheating on you, Danno.”

“I don’t get it exactly?" Steve asked, still confused, "I mean I get that whatever that Tom guy—”

“Todd.” More than one voice corrected the oldest McGarrett in the house.

“Okay whatever, that Todd. I get why that guy said on the phone made you think I’m having an affair with your Aunt Cath.  But how exactly did some news about that McGarrough guy convinced you otherwise?”

“Billy McGarrough was the talk of tinsel town after getting fired from Five Ohana, you know that ABC Family Show about this two widowers living in Hawaii with their collective five children. Anyways Billy was one of the shows Dad, there’s another Dad character named Williams who is known for barely being able to tolerate kids, even the two that was his own. So I guess that was what thought meant by his ‘poor Williams’ comment. And the Baby Mama comment was probably because rumor has it that Billy was fired because he had one of the underage crew member pregnant. So there…” 

“Oh I get it Todd was probably talking about Kathy Rollings not Aunty Cath. I heard that Savannah did an all exclusive interview with her after the affair got out.” Nahele piped up putting the rest of the pieces together.

“Exactly.” Renzy agreed.”Todd was obviously talking about Kathy Rollings not Aunty Cath.”

“Yeah I watched that interview on Youtube… that Kathy Rollings was some kinda lolo saying that the '5Ohanagate' as they are dubbing it was the best thing that happened to her and she doesn’t regret it.” Iggy commented casually.

“Yeah,” Renzy sheepishly scratched the back of her head. “So, it’s why I never even told you guys about it. It’s embarrassing. Plus I don’t want it to get back to Aunt Cath, especially after all the good thing she has done for our family, that I thought of her badly even if it was just for a brief while.”

“Yeah Aunty Cath is no A-dolt-er or house wrecker, whatever it meant cause I know that’s bad but Aunty Cath’s no bad person cause she saves kittens.” EJ proclaimed not really understanding what the ‘adult’ conversation is about but feeling the need to defend one of his favorite aunts.

“I know that E-Jug but I still got kinda mad,” Renzy shamefully hung her head, mumbling her apologies, “I’m sorry Dad, Danno.”

“Hey it’s alright, no harm done.” Steve smiled before making an exaggerated sad pouty face and saying, “Well no harm done except to my feelings.”

“Oh the neanderthal man has got feelings now does he?!” Danny laughingly teased his husband. To which all the kids laugh at and their old man pouted at.

 

*****

_“And we’re back live here at Hilton Hawaiian Village. Before we went on commercial break we witness the high stress situations that can easily escalate within a work environment such as Five Oh. We cannot even begin to imagine the stress that these officers of the law go through every day. Luckily not all in law enforcement is in the front lines of such battles. Keeping up the helm at the backseat is the ME’s office and criminalist team that solves the crime behind the scenes. Let’s watch this.”_

_The scene cut into a dark room with shadows evidently moving but nothing could be seen clearly._

_“In here.” Dr. Bergman could be heard whispering before there’s a click of an overhead light bulb turning on. The room is still dark but the light shone down to cleary show the doctors’s mug as he made to update the crew on the case. “I told the investigators that the mutilation of the body was caused by a high-energy and blunt force trauma with an implement like a hammer. But also a portion of the skin was excised on the right upper limb between the elbow joint and the shoulder._

_“What do you mean by ‘excised’?" Savannah asked wanting the doctor to elaborate further._

_“Well, the killer cut the skin off with a razor or a scalpel.” The doctor answered concisely and without hesitation as if he was merely talking about what he ate for lunch and not something gruesome like cutting off skin from a dead human body. “Most likely, the missing part had an identifying mark, like a tattoo or a scar.”_

_“So now what?” Savannah followed up wanting to get all the details to report to her audience.”How do you identify the victim?”_

_“Well, shotgun pellets recovered from the victim may help. I sent them over to E-Train.”_

_“ETRAIN? What does ETRAIN stand for?”_

_{The scene immediately cut into the scene in a forensics lab and Savannah is standing besides a young man in a white lab coat.}_

_“I'm here with Eric “E-Train” Russo, criminalist for the Honolulu Police Department.” The host gamely introduced the person beside her._

_“Wait… Uncle D actually used the name E-Train.”_

_“Uncle D?”_

_“Oh I meant Detective Mc—er Williams…” The criminalist scratched the back of his head before mumbling to himself, “Remember Russo it’s Williams Uncle D is using Williams not Mc—”_

_“Wait E-Train, so Detective Williams is your uncle?” Savannah interrupted the young man's self muttering with a question, her tone indicating surprise._

_“Yeah he doesn’t like me calling him Uncle D though says it’s unprofessional so if that could be our little secret?” Young Mr. Russo wagged his eye brows in a seemingly suggestive manner._

_“Sure?” Savannnah grinned as she agreed and then made an exaggerated wink toward the camera._

_“Cool,” the lab tech enthusiastically replied sporting a happy grin. And in the background you can hear audience laughing._

_“So now, E-Train, tell me, what does a criminalist do?“_

_“Well I’m not actually a criminalist.”_

_“But Dr. Bergman told us that you are the man to talk to.”_

_“Because Fong the actual HPD criminalist delegated to Five Oh was on sabbatical he like got married to this hot dudette from the Philippines and she’s like: ***in a high pitched voice* Charlie, we need to get married in my hometown in the faraway boondocks place because*** —But you don’t need to actually know all of that… Sorry what was the question again?”_

_“If you could sum up what you do in one sentence, what would it be?”_

_“I analyze super *bleep* nasty stuff using cool as *bleep* gadgets to solve awesome if a lot gruesome crime.”_

_“Wow what a sentence,” Savannah commented expression torn between comically awed and slightly mortified. “Now, do you ever get out in the field?”_

_“With how protective Uncle D—er I mean Detective Williams could get, I’d be lucky to get within like ten miles of a crime scene.”_

_“Commander McGarrett doesn’t seem to have the same compulsion in protecting his kid as the detective is protecting you.”_

_“Are you kidding me!? Uncle Steve might be the paragon of cool dad and uncle cause he actually lets me call him uncle even though technically he isn’t my uncle by blood but man is that guy super over to the maximum protective.”_

_“But he did let his young daughter into a dangerous crime scene earlier on.”_

_“What? When? Who?” The intern criminalist questioned, surprised and confused at the same time._

_“Earlier this morning there was a shoot out at the crime scene and we met the commander’s daughter who arrived there with Dr. Bergman.”_

_“Oh you meant Renzy? That girl is so badass you don’t even know. Girl could shoot like an apple on top of your head while you are riding on a horse. Plus she’s like a Karate-Judo-Ninjutsu Blackbelter or something. Girl can put guys twice her size, ass on the ground, in like three seconds flat.”_

_“Is that why the commander would let her into the crime scene?”_

_“Nah Unc—I mean Detective Williams was the one who convinced Uncle Steve to actually allow Renz to actually intern with Doc Beerman and it took them like months to do it… Then even longer to like have her accompany him to an actual crime scene. Which is like so unfair I told uncle D but he was like ’well if you would exhibit same amount of maturity and self-preservation as Renz I might reconsider your crime scene ban’ so now I’m stuck here in the Lab doing QC samples all day.”_

_“That’s interesting.” Savannah intoned her interest in the seemingly tangled web of relationships in the Five Oh and HPD Family. However the young criminalist, took the host’s comment for something else entirely._

_“Not really I mean my man Fong might have you believe that solving crimes isn't all about getting shot at, or that most of the heavy lifting is done here behind a microscope, where the real action is or some shit but in reality~”_

_“So you don’t like being in the Lab?”_

_“Oh I love it here. This is my space jam, man— er, woman. I mean lady…or whatever pc term applies to an older woman who I respect totally,” The kid criminalist halted in his ramblings at noticing the host’s raised eyebrow and judge-y silence. “Anyways, I’d just appreciate like maybe an undercover work to pull my smooth bond moves like once in a while.”_

_“Right smooth moves, I’m sure you have plenty of that hidden very well up your sleeves” Savannah mentioned words evidently sarcastic which the live audiences clearly picked up on as you can hear their laugh in the background. “Well, I understand that Dr. Max Bergman sent over some shotgun pellets to analyze. What have you come up with?”_

_“Oh yeah ‘lil cuz dropped off the samples like ten minutes ago, and you know science looks a lot like magic but it really no magic. This stuff takes time dud—ettte…”_

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I'm back... had to rewrite the remaining half of the fic so it took a while. I just had to add E-train in this but I couldn't seem to nail his characterization right. I want him to be the carelessly offensive like he is on the show and had a hard time writing his dialogue to reflect just that...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay again... I keep on revising... and changing up the reveal... for like five times now... Also I felt that I had made the kids too much like perfect little angels and mcdanno like the dream parents... So I have to include something that makes them a little less so... Enter Jerk!Twin and NotSoUnderstanding!Danny with bonus SternDad!Steve...
> 
> Special Thanks to Miss Meagan for leaving lovely comments... Sorry I haven't replied yet... I promised I'm not ignoring you, I just need to actually figure out what to say to you... Same for the other commenters... I see your comments and I really appreciate it... I'll get back with you guys as soon as I found a convenient time to sit and gush about ya all's amazingness... thanks again y'all...

_“So you don’t like being in the Lab?”_

 

_“Oh I love it here. This is my space jam, man— er, woman. I mean lady…or whatever pc term applies to an older woman who I respect totally,” The kid criminalist halted in his ramblings at noticing the host’s raised eyebrow and judge-y silence. “Anyways, I’d just appreciate like maybe an undercover work to pull my smooth bond moves like once in a while.”_

 

_“Right smooth moves, I’m sure you have plenty of that hidden very well up your sleeves” Savannah mentioned words evidently sarcastic which the live audiences clearly picked up on as you can hear their laugh in the background. “Well, I understand that Dr. Max Bergman sent over some shotgun pellets to analyze. What have you come up with?”_

 

_“Oh yeah ‘lil cuz dropped off the samples like ten minutes ago, and you know science looks a lot like magic but it really no magic. This stuff takes time dud—ettte…”_

 

_****_

 

"Hey how's the MacGee fambam doing?" 

 

"E-Train!" The triplets and youngest twins excitedly got up to hug their beloved older cousin hello. Eric dropped to their height to engulf them in all in a big hug. 

 

"Speak of the devil he's sure to appear." Renzy slyly commented. 

 

"Or in this case, watch him on TV and viola he's here. Like an unwanted mushroom growth," Ali deadpanned rolling his eyes.

 

"Oh you two say that but you know you love me." Eric said with a cocky grin and a confident smile seemingly used to the grump-like attitude of his older cousins. "I'm like your favorite cousin."

 

"You are our only cousin, E." Jackie commented wryly. 

 

"Which should make me your favorite by default, it's like law, Dude." Eric countered, nodding his head as if doing so would make is statement more valid. It doesn't.

 

"I'm not a dude," Jackie crossed her arms glaring, "Just 'cause I shaved my head doesn't mean I want to be a guy."

 

"You know I didn't mean it that way, J-One, I was just ya know..." Eric trailed off not really knowing how to explain.

 

"Practicing being James Bond Smooth..." Nahele snickered. 

 

"We were watching Savannah and your part in it just came up." Grace explained when she noticed her cousin's raised brow.

 

"Ah that," Eric scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, as he remembered what he said in that interview. To save face, he tried to divert,"Did they at least get my good side?"

 

"You have a good side?" Ali sarcastically parried to which Eric had no chance to respond to as his uncle interrupted (or rather take part in) the impromptu Eric Roasting Event™.

 

"Alright, why are you here, ya spawn of Satan?" Danny said trying to sound irritated. He isn't but he like keeping his nephew on his toes. "Or are you just here to annoy us."

 

"Nah, Nah. I actually just pass by, Unc." Eric shook his head and explained, "I'm on my way to a hot date with this chick Eliza from work and I was wondering if I could borrow your Camaro, Uncle D?"

 

"No." Steve was the one who swiftly answered, feeling very proprietary of Danny's car as he always does. "What's wrong with your rental?"

 

"Er... it's a KIA which is totally short for Killed in Action, like this whole smooth operation would be if I showed up to pick her up in that.”

 

“Here.” Renzy tossed the keys to her BMW, taking pity on her cousin, or so it seems. “Just don’t forget to fill up before you return it.”

 

“You’re letting me borrow your beemer, Cuz?” Eric asked, pleasantly surprised.

 

“Sure, call it my goodwill deed of the week. Helping out hopeless cousins who couldn't survive a first date on the strength of his personality alone.” Renzy reasoned, flippantly casual. Too casual.. heck it's bordering suspiciously casual in Eric's opinion. Not that he had time to analyze his cousin's odd behavior because he's running late.

 

“I know there must be insult in there somewhere but I’m willing to let that pass considering.” 

 

“Oh how lucky am I to have such a gracious cuz.” Renzy rolled her eyes. "Not."

 

“Anyways thanks for this Cuz, you’re the best.” Eric quickly ran out of the McGarrett home, not wanting Renzy to change her mind. 

 

“That awfully nice of you, Renzy.” Danny noted, suspicious of his eldest's actions. Unlike Eric he has time to scrutinize Renzy's so-called 'Goodwill Deed'

 

“There’s a surprise in the back seat,” Renzy smirked wickedly, "That is if they ever get that far which I doubt since I knew Eliza from college and she hates guys who are driving BMWs. Bad break up with a guy named Andrew who's obsessed with that car brand."

 

"You are one evil woman," Steve commented. "Danno raised you well."

 

"That I did. That I did.” Danno smugly agreed.

 

 

_****_

 

 

_“Hey, guys.” Kono greeted the men seated on the picnic bench. The female host is notably absent and the Five Oh team was making it a point to ignore the cameras following them. “So, Danny was right about our M.O. This was the work of a pro. It's a Russian mob out of Kansas City. So I contacted the KCPD Organized Crime Bureau, and apparently hacking up enemies is a local specialty.”_

 

_“All right, look, we need to get a list of possible associates, uh, anybody traveling from over there with an alias." Detective Williams spoke not bothering to even look at the cameras._

 

_“Right." The commander agreed to the detective’s directives, however it seems that the young rookie was intuitive enough to anticipate their move as she readily pulled out her phone to show to her superiors._

 

_“It's already done. Meet Dimitri Markov." The young officer showed them a photo of a middle aged white bald man on her phone and informed them of the thugs dealings. "He flew in two days ago. Checked into the Grand Kuali'i in Waikiki.”_

 

_"Come on. Let's check it out, Kono."The commander decided and stood up abruptly. The young officer eagerly followed suit. However the detective freely shown his reluctance as he grumpily got up from where he was seated._

 

_"Great lunch break over before it even began." The detective moaned in mocked exasperation. "Why I even agreed to work for such an insufferable despot I could begin to figure out."_

 

_"You say such nice things, Danno," was the commander's sarcastic reply. "And they say our love is dead."_

 

_"It_ **_is_ ** _dead. It committed suicide the day you decided to hang a suspect off the roof."_

 

_"Don't forget the one I threw in the shark cage." McGarrett reminded the blond detective, smirking smugly. "Ah such unforgettable memories we share. Aren't you glad I hired you?"_

 

_"Glad that I'm still alive despite you hiring me, yes. Otherwise I am probably much better off not working for you, you slave dri~" Detective Williams stopped in his tracks when he noticed McGarrett stopped paying attention to what he was saying as the commander stared, a little bit shocked, at the sight before him._

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, lunch is served." The camera panned to the picnic table displaying a wide array of appetizingly arranged shrimp dishes. At the head of the table sits a huge Hawaiian native gleefully presenting the deliciously prepared meals before him. And behind the huge guy is an equally huge if slightly shorter man smiling at the camera._

 

_"Uh, looks amazing,” The commander said still seemingly confused at the effort the big guy had given in preparing a meal so extravagant. “but listen, big guy. We got to rain-check this, alright?"_

 

_"Don't worry. 'Hele can doggy-bag that for you.” The huge man pointed behind him to where a tall and lanky Hawaiian teen was standing besides the shrimp truck. Then the huge man turn back to directly look at the camera. “All of Kamekona shrimp truck meals travel exceptionally well, and at only $9.99 per plate, easy on the wallet, too.”_

 

_"Super tasty grinz anyone?" the shorter but equally as huge guy standing behind the shrimp entrepreneur was quick to throw in their business' slogan._

 

_"Hey, hey, hey. What are you two doing?" The commander tried to turn both of their attention away from the camera with little to no success at all._

 

_"Product placement, brah." The big guy whispered to the commander succinctly, two words adequately explaining his actions. "And for today only, anyone mentioning The Savannah Walker Show gets 50% off. That's half price."_

 

_"You know, this, uh... doesn't actually go on the TV today. It airs another day. You gonna honor this thing, uh... you know, on that day as well?" The blond questioned the entrepreneur's business strategy, smirk evident on his face as he was them realize the hole in their plan._

 

_< <Audience laughter could be heard the background audio as the two huge men exchange looks in askance>> _

 

_At the men's silence, the blond commented, voice full of mirth, "That looks like a yes."_

 

_< <That earned another round of laughters from the live audience>> _

 

_****_

 

"Hold on a second.” 

 

Iggy snatched the extra remote from Grace to briefly pause the tv. He then turned to his family with a betrayed look. He took a dramatic breath before all but shrieking, "What the fox?! There was a SHRIMP SALE?!?"

 

Iggy was the odd one out in the family. He's the only one with unparalleled love for all things shrimp. And there's nothing he loves more than Kamekonas shrimp, in all it's forms (yes even the shrimp pancakes that the rest of the family detest because of every reason one can think of, least of which is its sacrilegious existence). The first time the family moved in the islands their Uncle Chin introduced them to Kamekona and fourteen year old Iggy fell instantly in love with the garlic shrimp that Kamekona brought to their house in welcome. Since then Iggy never missed the opportunity to have Kamekona's shrimp creation especially at such low prices. 

 

"Uncle Kame had a shrimp sale and no one even bothered to tell me about it?!" Iggy then turned his furious glare to his brother, Nahele and pointed, "And you! E 'tu, Brah?!"

 

"You do realize you just said something redundant, right?" Nahele deadpanned.

 

"Yes. The redundancy serves the purpose of expressing the extent of this grievous act of betrayal." Iggy threw his hands up and huffed in mild rage. Then deciding to calm down enough to quietly but still quite dramatically say, "You are supposed to be my inside man. What good are you when you can't even be bothered to tell me when there's a shrimp sale?!"

 

"If you actually did work for Uncle Kame's instead of dancing around naked, you wouldn't need Nahele to be your inside man," Ali's derisive comment cut into his twin's epic drama. Being the protective older ("only for like two seconds short stuff no need to be a brag about it." Iggy would always say when Ali would bother to pull the older twin card) brother he is, he doesn't really approve of his brother's summer job, and takes every opportunity to negatively comment on it. 

 

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Hula Kahiko not some strip show." Iggy turned to his twin brother to explain for the nth time, "It's basically a cultural dance show. We even have kids on the front watching the show."

 

"Yeah those kids with their moms drooling after your body like you are some kind of steak dinner. Have you no shame at all?" 

 

"Like that's any different than teenage girls drooling after you at camp?" 

 

"Hey at least I'm not acting like a desperate slu--"

 

"Okay, that's enough, both of you." Danno interrupted before the young man could even finishthe vile word little ears need not hear. The blond shared a quick but silent eye conversation with his partner. They've decided share the responsibility of talking to both twins then and there. Which is why Steve stood up and sternly motioned to Ali to get up as well. 

 

Steve walked outside to the lanai and his eldest son reluctantly followed.Once outside Steve elected to cross his arms to blankly stare at the teen before him trying to emanatethe disappointment that he surely feels at the teen's actions. 

 

"Ali, you don't get to put down your brother just cause he choose to explore the culture he identifies with." Steve reprimanded the older twin before explaining in hopes the kid will get it into his thick temperamental head, "You may not understand fully Iggy's choice of a summer job but in this family we respect each other's decision. **Understood?** " Steve said the last word in his most Stern Navy SEAL Dad voice (which was three times more intimidating than Stern Navy Dad voice {the one Steve's own dad used on him and Mary}, but not as terrifying as Stern Dad Cop voice {which Danny uses on the kids when he is extremely mad}).

 

"Yes. Dad, sorry." Ali ducked his head all ashamed at being reprimanded and in front 

 

"Oh you'll be more than sorry. Actions have consequences, and so does one's words, Ali." Steve, "You are grounded for the three weeks. Work and home that's it. You'll surrender your phone the minute you step into that front door. You'll be home by dinner at 6pm, no detours at the firing range or the boxing gym. You wanna workout your aggression, you can join me, Grace and the trio on our 5am run and 6pm swim. If you ask nicely, I might even spar with you." 

 

"But Dad--" Ali tried to object. Not that his father was willing to listen.

 

"Make that a month." 

 

"But how about the trip to Koko Head with Uncle Joe?" Ali tried protesting again. "It's at the end of this month and we've planned that for months. This is so unfair, Dad." 

 

"Oh did I hear that you want your punishment to be two months instead so you can also miss the last week of summer surf party on the North shore?"

 

"No." Ali said defeated, shoulders slumped.

 

"Are you sure cause we all know how much you _hate_ parties, maybe we could extend it to three so you'll have reason to miss the back to school party too."

 

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. One month is fine by me." Ali reiterated, before sarcastically mumbling under his breath, "I mean it is sure long enough to make me Fucked-up Insane Numbingly Enraged."

 

"What was that?" Steve pretended not to hear Ali's mumbled words, trying to reign in his own temper or he might have given the boy a harsher punishment that the kid did not deserve.

 

"Nothing, Dad."

 

"Good." Steve kept up his stern attitude as he stared as his son for another moment. Seeing his son struggling to reign in his own anger made him soften a bit. The kid is steadily improving on controlling his anger issues but he has got a long ways to go. He needs discipline but Steve could see he needs some understanding too. "Ali, I know you only want what's best for your twin and the rest of your siblings. I get that you feel it's your duty to protect them as their older brother. Hell even your father and I doesn't want Iggs to be as you say, dancing half naked in front of perverted cougars--"

 

"I didn't say cougar!" Ali half-protested, he was thinking it but he didn't think he ever said that, at all.

 

"That might have been your Danno then." Steve paused before realizing he got sidetracked, and then went back to what he was trying to tell the boy, "Anyways, what I'm saying is I know you are just being protective, but please try and do that without the harsh treatment or unkind words. Did you see the look on Iggy's face when you said what you said?"

 

"No." 

 

"Exactly, kid. Your anger clouds your ability to see people around you and how they react. If you only saw Iggy's face, you'd have seen that he was deeply hurt by what you said. Especially since you are his twin, and he believes that's really what you think of him. Is it?"

 

"No. I don't think he is a desperate slut. It's just words I thought to say. I don't really mean it." 

 

"Then you have to tell him that and apologize."

 

The kid just nodded agreeing with his father, guilt evident by the slight heaving of his shoulders. Steve pulled his son into a side hug, trying to comfort him.

 

"Sorry, Dad" Ali hugged his father back, his hands circling tightly around his father's waist as if trying to convey all his uncontrollable emotions in one action. The father and son sat there for a while hugging each other tightly. They've made a silent decision to stay until the younger one got enough control over his emotions.

 

Meanwhile inside the living room, the younger kids are busy playing with their old toys while the older ones, Renzy and Hele, have their eyes glued to their phones. By now all the children knew to keep quiet when they know their other siblings need some stern talking to. 

 

"Not that I agree with your brother's tone or choice of words, Iggs, but Ali might be on to something." Danny started with.

 

"Do you really think I'm being a desperate--" Iggy paused looking at his younger siblings before deciding to spell out the word instead. "you know S-L-U-T?"

 

"No of course not." Danny shook his head, "What I meant was, um, sometimes even when something is meant to be good, innocent and pure, people can see it as lewd or perverted."

 

"But it doesn't mean that it is." Iggy vehemently proclaimed. "And didn't you teach us that we shouldn't care what other people think?"

 

"I did. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't consider it. Especially when you are hearing the same thing from family."

 

"What do you mean, Danno? That I should stop doing what I love because it's making people think perverted stuff?"

 

"No, of course not. I'm saying it wrong, sorry," Danny took a breath to gather his thoughts, "I'll be blunt with you Iggy. You are being objectified on that stage. I'll admit I don't like it but your Dad and I decided to let you make your own decision about what you wanted. And just because we don't like it doesn't mean it's wrong. We just don't like you being objectified."

 

"But you let Renzy do modeling stuff? Isn't that profession objectifying her too?"

 

"Yes. It's the reason we let you do your thing. Just like we did Renzy. I know it's kind of confusing."

 

"Not kind of. It **is** confusing, Danno."

 

"I can't really explain it in a way you'd truly understand." Danny said scratching the back of his head as he tries to find the words to explain his thoughts. "Me and your Dad have this parental need to protect you guys from everything we see as a threat to your well-being. But we also acknowledge that you are growing up and that we cannot make this decisions for you anymore, no matter how much we want to. That said, I should probably tell you that we are not alone in feeling this way. Ali felt very much protective of you in similar ways that your Dad and I do. Except you know your twin, he is pretty much like the worst combination of my anger management and your Dad's control issues. He has yet to figure out that protecting family doesn't mean controlling their decisions or actions."

 

"I get it, Danno. He's my twin, I can be protective about him too. I just wish could be less of a jerk about it cause sometimes it really hurts you know." Iggy said, sadness freely radiating out of his slumped form against his old man's side. 

 

"Ah kiddo..." Danny sighed as he circled an arm around the teen to rub circles on his back. They stayed silent for a while. Danny lost in his thoughts. He is totally in agreement with Ali about Iggy's summer job, in that Iggy should just quit it. Steve was more understanding of the teen and his job. But the thing is Danny would prefer it if the kid would have chosen something different. Heck working with the Shrimp entrepreneur would actually be preferable in the blonde's humble opinion. Which brings him to the thing he'd been wanting to ask his teen.

 

"What's wrong with working with Shamu, if I might ask?" 

 

"I can't, Danno. Conflict of Interest." Iggy tried to explain Kamekona-style, i.e eyes half closed and projecting a cheeky smile, but he have yet to manage the efficiency of delivery that is needed to be clearly understood, hence he has to expound, "I am the menu consultant and I cannot hold impartial review of the menu when I am also the one working behind the counter."

 

"Sorry to bust your chop big brother," Jamie rebutted, dropping the pretense of not listening in, not at all believing her brother's ridiculous reason, "But you are way past being impartial you are in the land o' bias. Especially when all you can say about Uncle Kame's shrimp donuts is," the little girl paused to let out a cough before continuing in a deep yet shrilly voice, " _'this so freaking awesome, it's genius can I please have another?'_ I mean really shrimp donuts?" 

 

"And it is awesomely genius, I don't get what you guys have against it." Iggy shook his head in disbelief. 

 

"Against what awesomely genius thing?" The McGarrett patriarch asked as he entered back in to the living room having left Ali in the lanai to go through his calming exercises alone.

 

"Shrimp donut." The kids all chorused.

 

"Seriously Iggy Ewww." Steve shuddered. 

 

"But Dad, how can you not appreciate the mind blowing mouthgasm tha--"

 

"Let's just get this show back on guys, before I throw up." Steve shuddered again, the great SEAL commander almost brought to his knees by the thought of crustaceans stuffed inside fried dough confectionery. 

 

"Finally drama over." Nicky sassily piped up. "Now we can all go back to our regularly scheduled comedic routine."

 

"Not without me you can't." Ali said as he got back to his seat beside his twin, bumping his shoulders slightly against the younger teen in silent apology. Later before going to bed, Ali resolved to apologize with actual words to Iggy. But right now back to Savannah's show first.

 

 

 

_****_

_< <The camera focused on the pale yellow food truck, zooming in to the brand logo of a human face on a shrimp head, then to the name, 'KAMEKONA,'before zooming back out to include the Five Oh team walking towards the truck.>>_

 

_The team walked by approaching the Hawaiian teen holding the team's to-go shrimp plates. The young officer happily greeted the teen with fist bumps and the older commander greeted him with a firm handshake turned into a sideways half-hug._

 

_“Thank you.” The blond detective passed by the tall and skinny native kid to get the doggy bagged shrimp plate. But before he left, he hugged the teen and gestured for the tall teen to bend his head a little. The Hawaiian teen did as asked, and the detective planted a loving fatherly kiss to the kid’s temple before saying, “Be good. Don’t forget to pick up your little sisters later. Ali got the boys. Iggy has a late shift.”_

 

_“Got it Danno.”_

 

_“Oh and don’t do anything Kamekona would do, for christ sake! And definitely don't do the ones he won't, alright?! ”_

 

_“Yes, Danno.” The teen rolled his eyes in exasperation._

 

_“Oh and Danno Loves you, Nahele.” The blonde boldly proclaimed._

 

_“Love you too, Danno.” the young teen grinned back._

 

_< <"Aaawww~" The audience expressed collective delight at the cute scene.>>_

 

_“Detective, do you mind introducing us to your..?” The Cameraman, Todd, said behind the camera, trying to be suggestive which the detective might have taken the wrong way._

 

_"My_ **_son_ ** _, what do you think?!" The blonde replied, clearly irritated and barely holding on to temper, as he stood protectively in front of the teen preventing the camera from getting a clear shot. "And yes I mind, very much so, now if you could please get that camera off my face, Thank you."_

 

_The blonde didn't bother waiting for a reply as he herded the teen back inside the food truck and walking away but not before another half hug and a kiss to the temple._

 

_< <The audience 'awwed' again.>>_

 

_****_

 

“Ah this is embarrassing.” Nahele ducked his head and faced palmed.

 

“What’s embarrassing?” Danny asked, pausing the show when he heard his son's grumbling comment.

 

“You hugging and kissing me on National Television.” Nahele replied as he motioned to the screen. “I’m an adult now, Danno. I can’t be seen being hugged by the ‘rents. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“You are seventeen. You are not even out of teenage years yet. You are not an Adult. I refuse.”

 

“But Danno in a few months I am a legal adult.” Nahele tried to reason, not that his father is hearing any of it.

 

“No! No! No!” Danny said as he comically shook his head. 

 

“This is why I get called Mama’s boy by the team, Danno.” That comment made the blond man stop in his tracks as he stared at his sun-kissed skinned son. 

 

“Tell me the names.”

 

“What?” The boy asked, confused. 

 

“Tell me the names of those kids who dare called you Mama’s boy and I’ll teach them.” 

 

“Danno you don’t have to defend me from ‘bullies’ you know.” Nahele said putting air quotes on the word bullies like a valley girl that he isn’t. “I can handle it. Besides, it's not even that bad it’s mostly harmless teasing.”

 

“Oh harmless teasing?! Is that what they call being an ignorant simpleton now is it?!” Danny stood up to dramatically face his kids. “I’m not gonna try and defend you, Nahele. We raised you to defend yourself so I know you can handle it.”

 

“Then why would you want their names?”

 

“I’m gonna defend ME!” The blonde proclaimed as he slapped his right hand against his chest, again gearing up to start a rant. 

 

“Wait what?!” The kids asked confused. 

 

”Them punks implying I’m a mama! I might have carried all of you,” Danny started ranting but paused when Nahele opened his mouth to interrupt.

 

"Well almost all of you… ‘xcept you of course ‘Hele which is why I love you the most you know that.” The blonde told the teen. It’s sort of true if Danny would name a favorite it would be Nahele. He doesn’t love his other kids any less but it’s a running gag that Danny liked to tell the kids (that he loved ‘Hele the most because he’s the only one who didn’t make Danny endure an thirty six hours plus labor on top of having to suffer a mostly caffeine-free lifestyle for ten months). It also serves a double purpose of affirming Nahele’s place in the family despite of his adopted status and the rest of the kids understood that. Hopefully. But back to the matter at hand. 

 

“So I got carried and delivered you kids into this world. But that doesn’t mean I’m your mom! These uneducated friends of yours need some schooling on gender-effing sensitivity, basic human anatomy, and gender nouns!”

 

“Calm down Danno,” Jackie tagged the the blondes shirt from where she was seated on the cushions at the floor. Danny obligingly sat back down on the sofa with a huff. 

 

“Don't be mad Danno.” Charmie crawled to her father's lap and kissed the man's cheek. The blond can't help but smile at the adorableness of his baby girls as he let them soothe away his raging feelings. 

 

 

_****_

_The screen shows the cramped inside of a 2010 Chevy Camaro from the back seat. Seated on the driver's side, the commander was engaging in a lively discussion with his subordinate. The female officer was in turn equally engaging._

 

_“Whatever our vic was involved in, it was important enough to get the attention of a couple of heavyweights like the Russian mob and Wo Fat.”_

 

_“If the Kansas City mob sent Markov down here to kill our vic, he would've left, he wouldn't have stuck around, right boss?” Officer Kalakaua leaped to the conclusion but not without subtly confirming the soundness of theory with her superior._

 

_“I agree," The commander nodded then as if prompting her for another theory, he"but according to Danny the motel says he hasn't checked out yet.”_

 

_“Doesn't make sense, Boss. He comes down here, kills someone and stayed around for what? Cause he doesn’t look like he’s one to enjoy a surf break or the beach. Heck doesn’t look like someone who vacation at all. Gives me creeps~” The young officer gave a shudder and thehost seated in the back seat quickly took the moment's pause in the conversation to intervene._

 

_“Okay, let me get this straight-- this is Detective Williams' car, but Commander McGarrett does all the driving, even when he’s not in it?”_

 

_“Possession is eleven points in the law and they say there are but twelve.” The commander sagely quoted to the female host as if it is an adequate enough answer and not at all vague._

 

_"What does that mean?"_

 

_"It means that the boss thinks that when he seats in the driver seat of the car, it is his car, not whoever it belongs to cause boss is a control freak." The female officer answered taking pity on the confused host._

 

_"No, that's what Danny likes you to think." McGarrett turned his head to address Officer Kalakaua. "I'm not a control freak, however the way I was brought up, it's just polite to share. Especially in a relationship we have."_

 

_"Wait you and Detective Williams are in a relationship?" Savannah asked but she was ignored._

 

_"Sharing is caring, remember that Kono." The commander said not at all bothering to acknowledge the question that was asked._

 

_"Boss, Let me channel Danny for a second and say," Kono paused clearing her throat before continuing in a perfect Danny impression, "This isn't what I would call sharing. Taking over, yes. Commandeering, a better term. But this isn't sharing. Sharing involves consent. And I did not, not once Steven, consent in you taking over my life, and especially my car."_

 

_"Kono, let me tell you two things. One, Danny did consent he just liked to pretend otherwise. And two, that's creepily impressive. Please do not ever do it again. One Danny in my life is more than enough. Way more than enough."_

 

_“What ever you say, Boss.”_

 

 

_****_

 

"Kono did a great impression of me." Danny commented, "I approve. She's doing well as your partner. Surprisingly, I might add. With you as a mentor I feared for her growth as a professional."

 

Steve let out a sarcastic 'Haha,' however after a moment he nodded in agreement, "Though she really did a very accurate impression of you. I thought for a second you are actually in the car with us." Steve did the fake yawnarms over shoulders move before suavely saying, "But then I looked and didn't see your pretty face around."

 

"Ah flattery will get you everywhere, Smooth Dog." Danny flirted back as he leaned back, head resting on his husband's shoulders. 

 

"Not in here it won't. Seriously guys, get a room." One of the kids groused. 

 

"Why did we have children again?" Steve groaned. The children just ignored their long suffering Dad as they turned back their attention to the TV.

 

 

_****_

_“So Commander you were talking about your relationship with Detective Williams?” The host tried to broach the subject she's most curious about but was ignored. Again._

 

_< <The camera zoomed out back to the Hilton Hawaiian Village Stage.>>_

 

_"There's something curious about the relationship that Commander McGarrett have with his second of command, Detective Williams. Naturally as a seasoned talk show host, I tried to find more about this brewing affair between the two most senior members of the Five-Oh task force. However nothing was forthcoming from the commander himself. Leading us to believe that this open secret affair is something better left unsaid. Or so we thought."_

 

_"But this here isn't a talk show about gossip and affair of others. We here are explorers. And today we join crime-fighters in their quest to bring law and order back to the community. And that's what we are about to show you. So sit back and relax for when we come back I'll guarantee tense action as we dive into the harrowing dangers of bringing in a suspect."_

 

 

_****_

 

"This is why we were always asked about some kind of divorce you two are having." Jamie groused from her seat.

 

"Or questioning our parentage." 

 

"Or if you two were actually married at all.”

 

“Or where Danno’s wife was—” 

 

“Wait, Wait. No one's getting divorced, I've said so before." Steve tried for a reassuring tone. But Danny felt how Steve tightened his hold on him pulling Danny closer as if trying to reassure himself. ”And of course you are all mine. Mine and no one else’s. Got that?!”

 

"Neanderthal man reared his un-evolved head again.” Danny groaned in Steve’s tight embrace, then turned his glaring eyes to his kids “What have I told you guys about triggering the monster?"

 

"To not do or say anything to awaken the Kraken.” The children all chorused, the line obviously well rehearsed.

 

“Really, D?!” Steve pulled slightly away but still not letting go of the blond, only enough distance to turn his raised eyebrows on his husband. “You compared to me to a mythical sea creature, in front of our children?”

 

“What?” Danny shrugged, “It seemed appropriate, if I may say so. Kraken equals clingy-tentacle-having sea-dwelling monster equals **you.** ” 

 

“I’ll show you clingy tentacle monster,” Steve made to pound into Danno with the intent to tickle him only to be stopped by tiny hands hitting his chest.

 

“NOO!!!” Charlie shouted at he put himself in between his fathers. “NO hurt Danno you mean Daddy!” 

 

“Yeah no hurring Danno, Meanee-Dy!” Charmie backed her brother in defending their blond father.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt Danno, Babies. I’ll just—” Steve tried to explain, backing away and raising his hands in surrender, but the youngest twins still have their suspicious little glare trained on him so he said instead, “Really, I promise I won’t ever hurt Danno. Just wanna hug him. Can I do that?”

 

“Owlryt, Daddy. You can hug, Danno. Just hug. No hurt, ‘kay?” Steve nodded and proceeded to do just that as he makes a big show of gently putting his hands around Danny. After a moment the twin toddlers were satisfied no harm will come to their Danno and turned their attention back to the TV. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not updating soon... I was revising... And oh I've also edited the earlier chapters mostly just spelling and grammar corrections but I did make some major changes on chapter one. I added an extra scene in the beginning cause I felt that chapter lacked something and I finally figured out what... anyways enjoy. 
> 
> PMP= Permanent Military Professor
> 
> Disclaimer: Artistic License taken on all the military (or psuedo-military) procedures and elements mentioned on this chapter. I did try to do research and I might be correct on some terms that I used but there are probably more things I got wrong than right.
> 
> Very Minor Character notes on end notes because it's spoiler-y to put them here.
> 
> Another thing I might possibly have an punctuation marks abuse problem, it's possibly made evident in this chapter. I am sorry.

 

“NOO!!!” Charlie shouted at he put himself in between his fathers. “NO hurtin Danno you mean Daddy!”

 

“Yeah no hurring Danno, Meanee-Dy!” Charmie backed her brother in defending their blond father.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt Danno, Babies. I’ll just—” Steve tried to explain, backing away and raising his hands in surrender, but the youngest twins still have their suspicious little glare trained on him so he said instead, “Really, I promise I won’t ever hurt Danno. Just wanna hug him. Can I do that?”

 

“Owlryt, Daddy. You can hug, Danno. Just hug. No hurt, ‘kay?” Steve nodded and proceeded to do just that as he makes a big show of gently putting his hands around Danny. After a moment a the twin toddlers were satisfied no harm will come to their Danno and turned their attention back to the TV. 

 

"I'mma get you for this, D. Mark my words." Steve whispered to Danny's ear, threatening with toothy smile.

 

"Words marked." Danny acknowledged smirking maliciously, before scrunching his brows as if in pain and loudly letting out an exaggerated groan, "OWW!!"

 

The twins turned as one to investigate what's happening, to find their dark-haired father trying to look innocent with his arms around Danny, who is in turn acting like he is in pain. And apparently his acting is more convincing than Steve’s because obviously the kids choose to believe in the blond instead.

 

"NO HURT!" Charlie stamped back to the couch to get in between his fathers again, his twin hot on his heels. Then he turned to Steve hands poised to his hips. "No hurt!" The little boy insisted as tried to push away his Dad away from his Danno. 

 

Steve had no choice but let go. Charlie pushed him to the end of the couch, put his tiny hands on his dad's face and turned his head to face towards the wall, "Stay there, time out. twen meenets."

 

"Wait what?" Steve turned back confused.

 

"Charlie just put you on time out Dad!" Jackie laughingly pointed out.

 

"Although I wonder if he meant ten or twenty minutes?” Jamie commented, which Steve believe isn’t at all relevant because surely almost two years old wouldn’t know how to count minutes yet right? So Steve tried to turn to Jamie to tell her just that. Keyword: _tried_. 

 

"No! Face Wall!" Charmie, acting much like her twin's charming enforcer, put her little hands on his father’s cheek to turn his head towards the wall.

 

Danny and the rest of the children laugh at Steve’s predicament more amused at the spectacle directly in front of them than the one happening in the moving picture box.

 

_****_

 

_There’s a sound of someone slamming a door and rush of feet climbing up the steps._

 

_“We're here at the Grand Kuali’i," The show’s host whispered softly, “where we believe our suspect, the Russian mobster Dimitri Markov, is staying. "_

 

_"You stay here, you understand? You don't go any further than this." McGarrett commanded them before he announced their presence loudly as he kicked the door open and they burst into the motel room. "Five-O!"_

 

_"Go, go, go." Savannah ordered her cameraman to follow, not at all heeding the commander's directive._

 

_"Clear left."Officer Kalakaua announced._

 

_"Clear here." McGarrett parroted after he surveyed his side of the apartment. "Where the hell is this guy?"_

 

_"To your right, to your right." Savannah whispered, and the camera turned to focus on a wall of photos. "Those look like surveillance photos."_

 

_"Hey! what'd I just tell you? I told you to wait back there, didn't I?" McGarrett reprimanded their tag-alongs._

 

_"Over there. He's the one they're looking for." Savannah pointed before she whisper-shouted, "Commander, he's over here."_

 

_"What? What?"McGarrett impatiently asked._

 

_"The suspect. That's the suspect." Savannah frantically pointed to the bald middle aged white male. The Commander quickly exited the suspect's motel room to investigate._

 

_“Hey, Dimitri Markov, let me see your hands." McGarrett said as soon as he saw Markov, raising his gun to point towards the suspect. "Now! Show me your hands.”The suspect chose to run, knocking over a cleaning lady in the process as he ran into an open motel room._

 

_“Hey! Freeze!” The Five Oh leader yelled out, as he chased after the guy into the room. Seeing that the man has no where to go, McGarrett raised his gun.The suspect frantically looked around for a weapon or an escape he could use and saw the open balcony doors. He made a ran for it._

 

_McGarrett, realizing the man’s intention, shouted, “I said hold it right there!”_

 

_The suspect ignored him and jumped over the railings anyways. The commander ran to the balcony and made a quick decision to jump after the suspect. The camera caught the action as the commander sailed over the railings, through the air and into the pool below._

 

_“Did he really just do that?” Savannah said as the camera panned to the scene beyond the balcony, where Commander McGarrett is half-submerged on the swimming pool, wrestling with the suspect who has him in a chokehold._

 

_“Hey boss need a hand in there?!” Officer Kalakaua shouted over the railings, as they watch the commander perform a ninja move that rendered his opponent vulnerable to an attack. “Want me to jump in?!”_

 

_“Nah I got it!” The commander shouted back after finally gaining the upper hand and cuffing the suspect. And then McGarrett grinned up to them and said, “See!"_

 

_“I can see that boss!” Officer Kalakaua shouted her reply. The commander proceeded to drag the suspect out of the pool._

 

_"Okay, now I need your help. Book ‘em, Kono.”_

 

_*****_

“I take it back.” Danny shook his head in dismay.

 

"Take what back?” Steve dared to ask, slightly apprehensive of what would surely be another nagging rant. The youngest twins eventually forgot about his time out so he's back cuddling with his husband on the couch. 

 

"Kono's growth as a professional is being stunted with you as her partner. I mean what's with that huh? Jumping over the balcony, like some kind of urban Tarzan, is not a good example for the Rookie, Steven."

 

"Kono has been a cop for three years already." Steve scoffed. "She's hardly a rookie, Danno." 

 

"That's not the point Steve." Danny said, exasperated. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to cool off. He could feel his temper rising, and in his experience it's better to walk away or he’ll risk actually being mad at his husband in front of the kids, something that rarely happens for real in the almost two decades of marriage. He stood leaning over the kitchen sink breathing deeply.

 

"So what's the point, huh?” Danny heard his husband’s voice follow him to the kitchen. In the corner of his eye he saw his husband enter into their massive kitchen and close the sliding doors, separating the living room from where they are; and hopefully, muffling their voices enough the kids won’t hear them fighting. Because that’s always where this kind of conversations end up at, them fighting. 

 

"The point is that…” Danny paused trying to reign in his temper before facing his husband his husband, “Kono needs to learn basic self-preservation instincts and with you, not only would she not learn it, she would probably unlearn what little self-preservation instincts she got left."

 

"Oh this again, really Danno?!" Steve scrunched his forehead in slight irritation. "Seventeen years we've been married. Twenty one years we've known each other. Since I've met you, you've told me I'm a reckless animal that would one day get himself killed, and yet here am I today. Very much alive. So what's your problem huh?!"

 

"I'm just saying, you are not actually indestructible superman." Danny argued, arms waving in displeasure. "I'd appreciate it more if for just one moment you’d think before you act. Maybe think about us or the very least the children you would leave behind--”

 

“I AM!” Steve practically shouted, “I think about you and about the kids and that’s why I’ll always do what I’ve always done. Nothing is more important than making sure you guys are safe. That means making this island safe too. And if that means jumping after a suspect and into the pool then I’ll do it. I’ll do it for our family. Believe me I’ve done much worse for a lesser cause. After all, I’ve been doing this job for more than two decades.”

 

“No you aren’t!” Danny argued, not at all convinced. With his hands waving empathically, Danny reprimanded his thick skulled husband, “This isn’t the Teams, Steven. You are not in the ass end of the world trying to do recreate every Mission Impossible scene you can fit in a day’s work. This is cop work. Now this kind of work _I’ve_ been doing for the past decade and a half and not once have I ever have to jump into a pool from the third floor of a building to do it."

 

"We're a special task force, Daniel, not your average desk-riding donut-eating cops."

 

"So what are you trying to say here huh?! That what I've been doing all this time was eating donuts at my desk while great mighty YOU develop your thousand yard stare from chasing shoe bombers around the world?! "

 

"Do NOT put words into my mouth,” Steve growled.“I did not say or imply anything even close to that, jeez Danny. What do you want me to do for you to stop with all these nonsense?”

 

“Stop trying to kill yourself is all I’m asking, Steven!”

 

“How can I when just hearing your screechy nagging voice makes me want to kill myself?!” 

 

The silence that followed Steve's outburst was deafening in it’s shrill sharpness. They stared at each other. They glared, and glared harder. Steve scrunched his brows. Danny raised his chin. An entire argument commenced with no words uttered. Danny continued to glare at his husband until he could feel his eyes tingling. He was deeply hurt by Steve's words but he tries to hide it. He held on to the anger he felt, his fist tightly coiled at his sides his body tense as if gearing for a fight; but his eyes betrayed his emotions. Danny's blue eyes was all but screaming pain and sorrow. And Steve might be the insensitive neanderthal his husband always accused him to be, but even he won't fail to notice Danny's eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

 

“Shit,” Steve was the first one to break like always. Apology not said out loud but is entirely and evidently clear in his expression. “I did not mean any of that, D. You know that. Tell me you know that, Please?” He pleaded. Danny stayed still as if one move, however slight, would shatter him.

 

“I—” Danny started but he can’t seem to utter another word in fear that doing so might lead to a breakdown. Steve sensing his husband’s inevitable crash of emotions can’t help but react to it as he took him in his arms to hold him together.They stayed like that for a while, Danny silently sobbing against his husband’s chest. Steve held Danny up, as he himself stood tall, face stoic, his emotions betrayed by the tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. 

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, the children were engrossed in the show they are watching to notice the fight their parents are having in the kitchen. And if the older ones understood or have a clue about a fight brewing between their parents, they pretended not to hear anything at all. Not because they don’t care but because they are worried. They could count on one hand the times that their dads took their fight out of sight and each one of those they could remember ends up almost breaking their family apart. So they sit silently hoping that not acknowledging what’s happening behind closed doors meant it is not actually happening at all. Trusting that whatever it is that their parents will be resolved in timely manner. Hoping it’s not the one that would break their family apart.

 

After a few moments, Danny got a hold of his emotions and slightly pulled away from his husband’s embrace. He wiped his cheeks, took a deep breath and tried to smooth out his hair. All along he avoided his husband’s eyes. Danny knew he can be quite emotional but it’s rare that he would breakdown like he just did. 

 

“You made me break my record, you bastard!” Danny slapped his hand against his husband’s broad chest and hit him hard. Steve just ‘oof’ at the abuse but otherwise he didn’t seem affected or hurt by the gesture. 

 

“Yeah sorry, it’s been what? Nine years, two hundred and fifty eight days…” Steve paused for a moment, turned his head to look on the clock by the oven, quickly calculating in his head,“um,,eighteen hours, forty seven minutes give or take a few seconds, since you were a total wreck.”

 

“Since I cried manly emotional tears, you neanderthal. And come to think about that the last time was your fault too.” Danny slapped his husband again. “Also even after all this years I’m still horrified, I mean yes maybe a little amazed, but mostly horrified by your freak brain. Must be really scary up there right?”

 

Steve just tugged his husband close instead of replying, still feeling a bit emotional himself despite his husband’s attempt at humor. "I’m sorry, D. For I don’t know… I guess being an insensitive jerk.”

 

“And I’m sorry for being such a stereotypical nagging wife.” Danny said before he realized what he actually said and backtracked, “But I will totally eviscerate you if you told anyone I referred to myself as wife.”

 

"Mum's the word." Steve agreed miming a zipping motion over his pressed closed lips. Danny slapped his arms and they laughed and smiled at each other. A few moments pass before Steve broke the silence and asked something that’s been bugging him.

 

 

“Still, I don’t get why you were worried about this whole thing, D.” Steve admitted to his ignorance risking the chance that it would anger his husband again, but want he doesn't want sweep this issue under the rag. Which admittedly is Steve’s modus operandi but well his trying to be a better man this time around.“You knew I jump into the pool weeks ago. You were never this mad then.”

 

“I never saw you actually jump,” Danny replied with all honesty he could muster seeing the effort his husband is making at being more open and showing maturity. He took a deep breath before he continued, “Two weeks ago there wasn’t a five second dramatic pause where my stomach was caught in my throat thinking you were jumping into your death and the next scene we would see is your brains splattered on the cement ground.”

 

“I’m alive, D.” Steve took his husband’s shaking hand in his, gripped them tightly trying to convey what mere words can’t. “I’m sorry for having worried you all these years, D. I don’t know how to make up for all of it and I can't promise I won't do it again but I promise you I'm taking every precautions and doing my damn best to stay alive. Alright?”

 

“Alright.”

 

 

 

 

_*****_

 

_< <Enter scene in an underground bunker.>>_

 

_The blond detective pushed open the elevator gates and walked down the hall, blue shirt clutched on his hands. Quick behind the blond is the female host reaching out with her microphone. A door buzz was heard before a solid heavy looking metal door opened to reveal the commander wet with his wet shirt. The detective silently handed over the shirt in his hand_

 

_“Oh thanks babe.” McGarrett said when he noticed the shirt the detective offered. Then he unashamedly stripped off his damp shirt revealing a muscled torso. The camera followed his motion as he pat his gorgeously packed abs dry._

 

_“Steve? What's he uh…” The detective seemed to be distracted as he openly stared at the half-naked commander. “What’s the guy saying?”_

 

_"Not much. He’s claiming he's never heard of Wo Fat.” The commander replied as he was putting on his shirt. The camera caught the detective’s look and traced it back to the commander’s abs disappearing to be covered by the shirt as the man slowly buttoned his way up the shirt. The commander seemingly ignored the look he was given as he continued updating his colleague. “He did admit to stalking the victim, but he won't I.D. him, and he certainly won't cop to the murder."_

 

_“Huh, that’s actually surprising.” The blond gulped trying to gaze away, before commenting in an exaggeratedly casual manner, ”Imagine a suspect actually telling the truth or at least half of it."_

 

_"What do you mean, D?”   He asked looking up, the mirth in his eyes slowly overtaken by confusion brought by the detective’s words._

 

_"I meant our dear Dmitri couldn't have done the deed.”_

 

_< <The scene cut back to the stage at the Hilton Hawaiian Village as Savannah addressed her live audience.>>_

 

_"Now, I know what you all think, Detective Williams couldn’t be more obvious in his desire for the commander can’t he?” The audience laughed with Savannah, “But all kidding aside the bromance between these two police officers is surely straddling the fine line between bros and romance, doesn’t it?”_

 

_****_

 

“So what did we miss?” Steve asked as he and Danny walked back to the living room holding hands. The children turned to his voice, and the older ones heave a sigh of relief at noticing their hands holding on to each others tightly.

 

“Just the yucky part where Danno keeps staring at your shirtless body, Dad.” Grace answered. 

 

“You were staring at my naked body.” Steve exaggeratedly wagged his eyebrows at the blond.

 

“As if you didn’t know, you tease!” Danny rolled his eyes.

 

“And here they go again.” Jackie face palmed ather fathers' ridiculously cheesy behavior.

 

 

_****_

 

_“Now I know ya'll wants more juicy details on that affair, but we’ll set that aside for later. For now let me redirect your focus to what the detective had said:_

 

_< <Savannah gestured to the LCD display which replayed the detective’s last scene: ”I meant our dear Dmitri couldn't have done the deed.” >>_

 

_“Well you see it turns out that Dmitri Markov has an strong alibi for the murder of our victim but Five-O still thought he was a piece of the puzzle because of these. You remember these?" Savannah gestured to the LCD display. "The photos they found at Markov's motel room? Well, it turns out that these photos were of the victim."_

 

_< <The audience sigh of wonder could be heard as the camera zoomed to another LCD display showing a scene from outside an apartment building where police.>>_

 

_“So, Danny ran facial recognition on those surveillance photos and got a hit to a Roger Carson." Lieutenant Kelly informed the team sans Detective Williams, "There's not a lot about him in the system, but he rents an apartment, so I sent a unit by. They said they saw signs of forced entry, so they sat on the place until we got here.”_

 

_"Five-O!" The commander shouted leading the team in invading the apartment._

 

_"Clear!" Lieutenant Kelly shouted from the right side of the room._

 

_"Clear!" The female officer echoed as she cleared the left side._

 

_“This reminds me of the McGarrett Easter Egg Hunt of 2010.” Officer Kalakaua dryly commented as she looked around the tossed apartment. The camera panned to the overturned chairs and coffee table and the drawers with their contents littered on the floor._

 

_“We don’t talk about Easter Egg Hunt of 2010, Kono.” Both the senior member of Five Oh replied simultaneously, mirth obvious in their expression despite the reprimanding tone and language._

 

_“Oh right! Sorry.” The young officer said in mock apology. “Still this mess meant somebody was looking for something.”_

 

_“Could have been Markov before we grabbed him.” Lieutenant Kelly hypothesized as he looked through the drawers looking for a clue of evidence._

 

_“Could have been Wo Fat.”Officer Kalakaua commented. She turned to her boss when she heard a ringing mobile coming from his direction._

 

_“Or our butcher.”McGarrett said before he took his phone out of his pocket to answer the call._

 

_“Danno, what you missed us already?” The commander smirked at his team mates as he answered his phone putting it on speaker for the team._

 

_"I missed Kono and Chin, yes. You? Well you couldn't make me care any less," was the Detective's flippant response._

 

_"We missed you, too Brah!” Officer Kalakaua cheerly greeted._

 

_"Oh you wound me, Babe." McGarrett mocked, fake sad expression towards the phone as if the detective would see the expression._

 

_“Don’t pout. It doesn’t suit your big bad SEAL image, Steven.”_

 

_“Surely, D, you didn’t call just to break my heart, did you?” Steve asked instead of rising to the bait._

 

_“Right. I ran our vic's credit cards.” The detective replied and informed the team that, “Roger Carson checked into the Waikiki Sun Motel by the airport 36 hours ago.”_

 

_“That's only a couple miles from here.”_

 

_“Why would he need a second place so close to home?”_

 

_“Manager said he checked in with a woman,” the detective on the phone informed the group and the scene cut to the sound of an engine revving._

 

_< <Back to the Hilton Hawaiian Village, Savannah walked off the stage to be closer to the live audiences.>>_

 

_“Now isn’t that just a wonder how the commander could flirt in such an overt manner with the detective in front of his team. If the detective was a woman what we just witnessed was a sure fire way to a sexual harassment law suit. However given that the detective was a man and seemingly open to such advances no one seemed to bat an eye at their behavior. Which made us believe that this is quite a normal occurrence in the task force.”_

 

_"The ongoing bromance between the two Five-O members are yet another thing that distinguish this Elite Task Force from other police forces in the country."_

 

_***_

"Bromance?! Are they even serious right now?!" Jackie complained, "It's twice now that she used that term! I mean there's obviously nothing bromantic about you two and your ridiculous mating dance. How can they be so dense?!"

 

"Mating Dance?!" Danny exclaimed, quite shocked at his kid's vocabulary. He was of course ignored in favor of actually addressing the issue at hand.

 

“They’re being deliberately blind to the fact that you guys are in love and married!” Jamie added sharing her twin’s frustration. “How is that even… How could they even… Arg! I can’t find the right word to describe it!”

 

“Exactly!" Jackie agreed. "Which meant they are so incredibly moronic there’s not an adequate enough word in the English language for whatever it is they are!”

 

“This is so annoying!” The twin twelve year old had never look more alike than they do right now as they huff and puff their frustrations and slumped down the couch.

 

"Calm down, Jamie, Jackie. No need to be so worked up about this," Steve tried to quell his daughter's rising temper. "Plus, it's not entirely their fault you know. Me and Danno do try to act professional in a work setting you know."

 

"Sooo, we just all imagined you telling Danno your love isn't dead or some other ridiculous stuff and not to mention Danno staring at you like Iggy stares at Uncle Kame’s Garlic Buttery Shrimp Plate.” Grace pointed out to her dad. 

 

"Grace is right Dad." Ali seconded. "You two are so yucky-ly affectionate with each other, only an idiot would think all that is between you two is a mere friendship.”

 

“Which is weird come to think about it.” Nahele brought up,“I mean that turn around? Cause at earlier Savannah wants to know about Dads’ relationship and “affair” now she suddenly turns around and labels it a ‘Bromance’ I mean isn’t that like totally confusing?”

 

“It is, huh!” Steve nodded puzzled at the very thing his son pointed out. 

 

“Nah that’s just probably regular straight-washing the crew are required to do in post-production.” Renzy commented. 

 

“Straight-wasing?” EJ asked confused about the word.

 

“Straight-wa _sh_ ing, Eeej." Jackie corrected before explaining,"It’s like insisting someone is straight when they're really gay.”

 

“Why would anyone do that?” Xander asked appalled at the idea of it.

 

“It's because historically being gay is not something that's acceptable.” Iggy explained, "In fact in some cultures and most religions bar a few sensible ones, being gay is considered akin to being possessed by the demon. We're actually lucky to be alive in an era where it's mostly accepted."

 

"Iggs! How can you say that when straight washing is as rampant as ever?! I mean-" Jamie tried to argue. 

 

"Hey, I'm not saying that there's no more fight that we have to stand for, cause obviously we need to keep fighting for equality." Iggy defended his statement, and at the same time provide encouragements and positivity, "However, if you look back we did made some advancements towards equality. We're not there yet but we are getting there, hopefully."

 

"Iggy is right," Steve nodded before explaining, "I mean about back then it is way worse than it is now. I'm not to sure about the exact date or year but I think is was only about ten years ago that sodomy laws, the law that basically makes being gay illegal, was invalidated in all 50 states of America. Before that in some states they can actually put someone in jailup to twenty years if caught in a gay relationship. Also you know gays were not accepted in military before and it was only two years ago that gays were allowed to openly serve in the military."

 

"But Dad how come you and Danno were married even before all those things happened, you were gays too, right?" Grace brought up the subject of their relationship. "How come they didn't kick you out of the Navy or put you in jail back then?"

 

"Well yes, but Danno and my case were different since he was a carrier."  Steve explained. "It was special circumstances and I was granted a waiver." 

 

"But why?" Nicky asked curious. Steve took a deep breath and settled in for a long explanation that hopefully the nine year olds would understand. 

 

"This is quite a story so settle down." Steve started, and the kids were eagerly listening. Suspiciously his husband Danny stayed mum in all the discussions that were brought up so far. And by the look of still shocked expression on Danny's face, Steve resigned himself to being the know-it-all parent this time around. He continued, "After World War II, existence of male carriers were publicly acknowledged by medical community at large. There were lot of scientific journals that discussed the male carrier syndrome but the consensus was male carriers were pretty much like females with you know..."

 

"Dicks?" Ali filled in the blanks. 

 

"'Hele slap your brother in the head for me." Steve ordered brows twitching. Nahele did just as his father asked. Ali tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough and was hit hard on the back of his head. Satisfied that Ali was sufficiently chastised, Steve continued,"As I was saying male carriers were considered to be almost females so they were granted about the same rights and regard."

 

"But male carrier anatomy and female anatomy are entirely different, right?" Jamie queried.

 

"Yes but back then people don't know that, because they haven't discovered it yet." Steve confirmed. "Anyways because of the belief it was ruled that a relationship between a man and a male carrier was to be labeled special circumstances under sodomy laws."

 

"Wait does that mean, they didn't kick you out because in the eyes of the law, Danno was like the girl?” Jackie asked.

 

"Well... um," Steve tried but failed to find a suitable enough counter to deny his daughter’s claim so he said instead,"that's _not_ wrong."

 

"That actually makes sense." Iggy commented but backtracked when he saw a few glares at his direction. "I mean not I don't think it's right for anyone to treat a male carrier like girl. I mean I'm one so I know I would hate it if anyone treated me like I'm a girl unless I identify as such which I don't but what I'm trying to say is.... it made some twisted sort of sense that Powers That Be would straight-wash male carriers by basically labeling them female with er dangling anatomy."

 

“So?” EJ questioned. “I still don't understand your point, Iggs.” 

 

"I mean look at it this way, basically the choice back then after the male carriers were acknowledged was either treat them as humans and abolish the laws that denies them freedom or..." Iggy shuddered before continuing "or get rid of them, like Nazis tried to do with the Jews. Post-war, after Hitler and the Nazis were convicted of war-crimes with regards to the Holocaust, the Allies cannot be seen as doing something as heinous as what the "enemy" did so killing male carriers were out of the question. So that leaves abolishing the laws which was built upon the tenants of their faith which is another no-no. Left with very little choice they go with a compromise.”

 

"So they made to sanitize the ‘evil’ away of male carriers and their gay partners by denying the male carriers of their masculinity, thus hetero-normalizing the relationship between man and carrier?!” Jamie rhetorically asked, appalled at the idea of what she just said. “That is so WRONG.”

 

“It is, Jamie. There’s no denying that.” Iggy nodded then calmly imparted some other facts.”What’s more is that there was a time male carriers were even forbidden to have intimate relationship with females since in the conservative right ideology that would be akin to lesbianism. It was not a good time for male carriers that's for sure. Especially for those who were actually straight. ”

 

“How can you calmly tell us all this Iggs?” Grace asked. “Aren’t you feeling even a little bit angry about all of this?”

 

“I am. However at the same time, that's what happened made it possible for us to be live the life we have right now. I mean imagine if they didn’t make exceptions for male carriers back then. Danno would be persecuted, or Dad could have lost his military career and worse. I don’t even know if we would be alive right now.”

 

"But," Xander began argue, "if we don't have those ridiculous laws in the first place~"

 

"That's the thing though, those ridiculous laws were already in place before we were even born." Renzy parried before her little brother could even continue his argument. "Only consolation we could have is that male carriers and their partners were the exception."

 

"How about you, Dad?" Nicky turned and asked their father, "You're gay and in the military, did you ever have a problem with anti-gay laws?"

 

"Not so much with the law as it is with the anti-gay culture." Steve answered briefly but honestly.

 

Only kids of course were rarely satisfied with brief and honest. "What do you mean, Dad?" Jackie asked. 

 

"Well I knew I like both girls and boys since I was like 12, but I also knew I like to be in the Navy like my Dad. For me it's a matter of which I like more. Well back then, I still don't know your father and being in the Navy was more important to me than being in a gay relationship or expressing my sexuality openly. So it wasn't a problem for me. The laws I mean. The culture that persecutes other gays though was something that always bugged me. But I was just a kid back then and all I cared about was not getting caught myself because, as I've told you I valued my career Navy more."

 

"But then you met Danno, right Dad?" Ali asked.

 

"I did." Steve nodded.

 

"And you loved him more." Grace prodded smiling, ever the romantic even at a young age.

 

"I did and I still do," Steve replied then added as he looked at his husband (who remains suspiciously quiet staring at his family mind obviously racing), "I always will." 

 

"But you stayed in the Navy, why? How?" one of the triplets, EJ, asked.

 

"I almost didn't." Steve admitted casually before explaining, "I almost quit the Navy because I knew I wanted a relationship with your Danno and that's before I learned he was a carrier. I started applying for a transfer to every college in New Jersey because I knew I couldn't keep arelationship a secret and I'd rather quit before someone find out and court martial me."

 

"What?" Renzy asked, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, shocked at her father's confession, specifically what it implied from her Navy-devout Dad. She always thought they married just because her blond father got pregnant with her and the love they shared came in later. She never even considered his very manly serious Navy SEAL Dad was the 'hopeless romantic, love at first sight-having' type of a man. "You never told us this before."

 

"It just never came up, I guess." Steve shrugged before continuing, "Anyways, I told my plans to my best friend, your uncle Freddie, and he punched me in face."

 

"What?!" Jaime asked hands crossed over her chest, sporting a very Danny-like frown on her face, "Why are you still friends with such a homophobic prick Dad?"

 

"He didn't punch me because he's homophobic, he knew I'm gay about two months after we met and he's okay with it."

 

"Then why did he punch you?" 

 

"It's because in his point of view, I was basically throwing away my career for someone I barely knew. I mean I told him my plans two weeks after meeting your Danno, so he wasn't entirely unjustified. I basically did the same thing to him when he almost quit SEAL training."

 

"You punched Uncle Freddie too?" Nicky asked curious about that story.

 

"Yes, he was about to ring the brass bell so I punched him before he could do it." Steve remembered fondly smirking before remembering another memory, a way less amusing and not at all fond memory, "We got caught by your Uncle Joe who was our training officer. Made us crawl back to the barracks in the pouring rain. We made it back just with barely an hour until first bell. It was just our luck that the next day was another _surf torture_ and _drown proofing_."

 

"So Dad, you and Uncle Freddie, kept each other from quitting the Navy by punching each other?" Jackie asked. 

 

"You are not wrong, _again_." Steve didn't even try to deny. He did try to _parent_ though by cautioning the kids against violence. "But punching people in the face is never the only solution. You should always use words and never you fist, got it?"

 

"If you say so, Dad." The kids shrugged indifferently.

 

"Well I say so." Steve turned on his stern voice to which his kids responded with obedient angelic nods. He smiled at them satisfied. 

 

"Wait, Dad, you never told us how you were able to stay in the Navy despite your relationship with Danno." Nahele pointed out. 

 

"Didn't I mention something about male carriers being the exception that proves the rule?" 

 

"Yeah but you never told us the details." Grace prodded.

 

"Well what details do you want to know?” Steve asked which the 

 

"Did you have to hide your relationship?";

"Did anyone ever caught you with Danno?";

"Did they have to court-martial you?"; 

"Didn't you say you say you didn't know Danno was a carrier?"; 

"How did you find out Danno was Carrier?"

 

The questions came one after another before Steve even has the chance to answer it. Not that the questions or the manner they came at him phase him though for he was well versed in fast talk situation. Not better than Danny sure but pretty much better than you average person.

 

"Well I didn't have to exactly hide it since I didn't get to meet Danno again until he was like four months pregnant with Renzy. No one knew about him aside from Uncle Freddie, at first. But on our like fifth meeting one of the PMPs caught me as I was trying to convince Danno to give me a chance and a date. That PMP reported me to the Commandant of course."

 

"And did you get in trouble, Daddy?" Xander asked, their Dad told them before that the commandant was like principal of the navy school. So surely being reported to the principal means trouble, right? 

 

"Well in a manner of speaking, I was in trouble. This was before Don't Ask, Don't Tell so back then they have the every right to be nosy and ask me of all manners of things that are supposed to be personal. The PMP that reported me hated me so he made sure to gather enough evidence to prove I was gay."

 

"But obviously he failed because they didn't kick you out," Ali pointed out and asked, "how did you manage that?"

 

"Captain Haskins, the Commandant, was a friend of your Grandpa John so he talked to Dad first. Dad called me to tell about it. It wasn’t protocol of course, but they go way back so certain privileges were taken advantaged of.”

 

"Did you deny it and lied to Grandpa?" Jackie asked.

 

"No." Steve answered swiftly. "Or rather I wouldn't if given a chance but your grandfather didn't even ask me if it's true. He just told me someone saw me with my quote-unquote boyfriend, who I guessed was your Danno and Dad demanded I give him your Danno's name. And I did."

 

"Was Grandpa mad?" EJ asked in a small voice, obviously hoping for the opposite. He didn't want to be upset at Grandpa and he knew he would be if his father said yes.

 

"No." Steve told an untruth (which isn't exactly a lie but wasn't the entire truth either.) He remembered his Dad was furious and that he endured an hour long lecture from his father via phone. Not that Steve cared to listen to it. Anyways, that issue was resolved years ago and it wouldn't serve anyone any good if he told that his kid that their Grandpa told him he's a _'a stupid son of a bitch for getting caught pants down with some guy._ He still remembered that phone call quite clearly. 

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

_John McGarrett had been lecturing him for a whole hour now. He's at the Commandant's house having been invited for dinner. Which wasn't at all unusual since his father and the Commandant go way back and he knew the guy as Uncle Mike before he even knew that the guy was the Commandant of Midshipmen in the Naval Academy. He thought it was just a regular Sunday dinner but his Uncle Mike ambushed him with this particular phone call from his father. Now he's sitting alone in the guy's home office enduring this lengthy lecture from his dear ol' father._

 

"... _I don't care that you wanted to fuck someone with a dick in some back alley, but I did hope you were fucking intelligent enough to at least be better at hiding your indiscretions, Steven. It's a good thing Mike called me first. Now I want~"_

 

_"I didn't fuck some guy in a back alley, Dad." Steve protested only having just caught up to his Dad's rant. "I asked him for a date that's all."_

 

_"A date? Are you out of your mind?! What were you even thinking?!"_

 

_"I was thinking that he's pregnant and it's quite possible that it's mine, Dad. And even if it isn't mine, no one else is taking any responsibility for it so I might as well!" Steve shouted at the phone, almost wanting to slam the landline back on it's cradle but managed to stifle the urge and with courage defend his decisions. "Dad, I'm grateful for all the things you've taught me all these years. And one of them is learning how to take responsibility for my actions."_

 

_"He's a carrier?"His dad interrupted, all anger suddenly gone from his tone._

 

_"Yes dad." Steve confirmed before continuing his speech intent on laying out his plans. "Danny and the kid he's having, they are now my responsibility, and I'm gonna take care of them with or without your approval. If I have to get kicked out of the Navy to do it then so be it. I applied for scholarships on colleges around New Jersey just in case. Seton Hall and Rutgers offered me partial scholarship, I haven't heard from Princeton yet but I'm hopeful that it's at least a partial. So no worries about me not finishing college, I won't abandon my education. Not with a kid on the way. But I am sorry that I'm ruining the family name and tradition by getting kicked out of Annapolis, Dad.”_

 

_"You won't get kicked out.” John told his son firmly, “I’ll get this all sorted out. You might have to—”_

 

_"I won't abandon my kid, Dad." Steve interrupted before his father could finish afraid at what his father might want him to do. "I'm willing to do anything you ask but not if your gonna ask me that. I won't walk away from my family, I won't do that to my child, Dad."_

 

_"No, you won't." John agreed “You’ll take care of your responsibility like a man I raised you to be, and take care of your family, son.”_

 

_“I will, Sir!”_

 

_“Good. Now let me talk to your Uncle Mike."_

 

***End FLASHBACK***

 

“No, Grandpa wasn’t mad.” Steve repeated the untruth before deciding he better be man enough to tell them the truth. Or at least the rose colored version of it. “Well not exactly. I meant he wasn’t happy cause he taught I did something reckless that would get me kick out of the academy and ruin my life. So he was upset and he did lecture me. But then I told him about Danno and why I did what I did.”

 

“So he realized you and Danno love each other and was okay with your relationship?” 

 

“Yes.” Steve said simply. He wished things between his father and him were that easy but it isn’t. Not that that is something the kids has to know, after all that’s all water under the bridge. And for all that his father was a part-time mean bastard, he was also the one that made it possible for him to keep his Navy career. Him and all his connections. This fact was the one Steve decided was appropriate to share with the kids. “Come to think of it, Grandpa was actually the one that came up with the idea to invoke special circumstances so the Navy won't kick me out. He called a JAG officer, Commander Rabb. Um I think he’s a Captain now... Anyways Dad called Commander Rabb just in case someone above Captain Haskins’ pay grade found out about it and tried to court martial me. No one did of course.”

 

“What happened to that PMP that reported you, Dad?” Nahele asked.

 

“Did he quietly disappeared, mob-style?” Ali waggled his eyebrows as he threw in his wild guess.

 

“Of course not, Captain Haskins made sure not to put me in any of his classes but he was still teaching when I graduated.”

 

“But he never made trouble for you again, right Dad?” EJ asked, wanting to know that this particular villain in his Dad’s was well and truly defeated.

 

“Well no, but not for the lack of trying,” Steve admitted. “He tried to go over Captain Haskins and report to the superintendent but by then Commander Rabb had my waiver submitted and signed by the commandant. So by the time the superintendent reviewed my case he knew that it was granted special case immunity and there’s nothing else to be done about it. Of course, it also didn’t help the case of the PMP tattle-tale that the superintendent was another friend of Grandpa. I think Grandpa told the superintendent before the complaint even reached his desk so it might just be ignored, but I’m not entirely sure of that.”

 

"Grandpa to the rescue!" Xander shouted pleased at his grandpa's actions. 

 

"Grandpa hero?” Charmie responded, only understanding very little bit of the conversation going around.

 

"Yes he is baby girl." Steve agreed hugging his youngest daughter and blowing raspberries in her chubby neck tickling her. 

 

 

 

"Okay, as cute and romantic the happily ever after you and Danno got, I still cannot believe the straight washing your relationship had to endure." Jamie complained. "I get that you love the Navy, Dad but how can you support an institution that deliberately suppresses a person's right to express their individuality and preferences just because it didn't fit the standard norm? How can you really?!"

 

"Because it's not at all what the Navy stands for Jamie." Steve calmly argued. "Navy isn't about suppressing individuality. It's about protecting our country from threats both foreign and domestic. It's about celebrating traditions and honoring the sacrifice of those that serve before us and defended our democracy. The Navy is about honor, courage and commitment. It just took awhile for the uniform code to reflect that but we did get there.”

 

“Not without any casualties, Dad” Jamie continued arguing, “You were safe because Grandpa know someone, who knows someone. But not every one has a Dad like Grandpa. How about those who served their time but was dishonorably discharged just for being gay? How about them.”

 

“No war is without casualties, Jamie.” Steve explained to his daughter, ”And yes the fight to equality is exactly that, war. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but that’s just the fact of life. But that doesn’t mean we lose hope or get frustrated. We keep on fighting. There are those out there who fight to have their dishonorable discharge change to honorable and to get their pension. We’ll support them and fight with them. But Jamie getting angry doesn’t solve anything.”

 

 

“Alright.” Jamie relented after a moment realizing that his father is right. It’s no use getting angry at some people’s stupidity. But surely she can rant about it just to get her frustrations out right? She proceeded to start again, “Still I cannot be happy at all this straight-washing they are doing in Savannah’s show, Dad. She’s supposed to be better. Like Tyra Banks, Oprah, and Ellen combined but way better. But right now she’s succumbing to the conservative ideal that is so not her! I expected better from her. ”

 

“Actually, the deliberate ignorance of homosexuality while promoting homosocialism is actually a common practice especially in the media. It’s not a conservative ideology but that of a capitalist ideology, specifically the idea of competitive market.” Renzy commented, "I guess the idea is to appeal more to a wider audience. Both the conservatives and liberals."

 

"How does that work?" Steve dared to question, he does have an idea of how it works but he wants to hear how his eldest would explain it anyways.

 

"Liberals would get suck in with the promise of queer representation but they would keep that queer relationship on the down low by using terms such as bromance, or womance and keep the relationship vague so they wouldn't turn away their more conservative viewers. Ratings would go up which means network profits go up. Money makes the world go round you know.”

 

“But that's the very definition of queer-baiting.” Jaime pointed out even more frustratingly pumped up than before. “For materialistic purpose no less! And that’s worst! Way way worst!”

 

"Yes it is." Renzy nodded, "and I'm not saying it's right or fair but it is what it is."

 

"That sucks." Nicky commented pouting, not at all liking the how it all sounds.

 

"I know bud~" Steve tried to reassure the little boy but--

 

“Why is no one acknowledging that a sweet innocent 12 year old in this room knows what a mating dance is?!” Danny suddenly interrupting the very mature round table discussion Steve is having with the kids.

 

“Geez Danny you’re still stuck on that?” Steve turned to his still shocked husband, eyebrows raised. “We’ve been talking about homosexuality, LGBT activism and male carrier history, straight-washing not to mention queer-baiting among heck of other things; AND you were stuck on _mating dance?!_ ”

 

“They’re twelve Steve!” Danny argued, hands waving in the air. “They shouldn’t be allowed to know about mating dance!”

 

“What’s so wrong about mating dance, Danno?” Nicky interrupted his fathers’ argument, “Why can’t Jackie and Jamie not be allowed to know about it. I mean even I know about it.”

 

“Me too!” “Me three!” “Me Four!” Grace, EJ, and Xander all piped up one after another.

 

“You guys do?!” Danny asked shocked for a second time in like ten minutes. “But how?!”

 

“Animal Planet, duh!” Nicky sassily replied.

 

“Yeah Danno different animals have different kinds of dance to get babies.” Xander explained.

 

“What?” Danny dared to ask confused at where this conversation is heading.

 

“Mating Dance, Danno.” Grace rolled her eyes, exasperated at having to explain to her clueless father, “You know when animals dance together so they could have babies!”

 

“Like when birds dance by flapping its wings and stomping its foot." EJ added excitedly. "Or Whales!”

 

“But whales are like different because they sing instead of dancing.” Jamie corrected.

 

“And after dancing they wait a few months and voila baby! Isn’t the Circle of Life amazing, Danno?” Nicky cheekily commented. Danny felt his kids were patronizing him but he has no evidence to prove that. Plus he really doesn't want to get into 'the talk' right now. 

 

“Oh that’s what you meant by mating dance?” Danny questioned, still suspicious.

 

“What else could they mean, Danno?” Grace tried to look innocent. And again Danny felt patronized but he took the out the kids were giving him.

 

"Um... Never mind." Danny decided 'The Talk' could be done some other time when he doesn't feel disadvantaged as he does right now. Or heck Steve could do it. _Yes Steve, hmmn, I'll get Steve to do it._ Danny thought.

 

_***_

 

_< <On the screen Savannah is still addressing the live audience at Hilton Hawaiian Village.>>_

 

_“…Sadly at this point, due to our limited capacity, we were unable to follow the half of Five Oh team to Roger Carson’s rented motel and had to make due with the second hand information.”_

 

_“We were told that Officer Kono and Commander McGarrett have located the motel and found the victim’s girlfriend, and Lieutenant Kelly had to leave to arrange a safe house for her.”_

 

_"In the meantime we hanged out with Five Oh's most seasoned investigator, Detective Danny Williams. Watch this.”_

 

_< <The camera zoomed in to the LCD display off stage until all could be seen on screen was the scene at the headquarters>>_

 

_Inside Five Oh offices, Savannah could be seen seated in front of an office desk belonging to one Detective Sergeant Daniel James Williams, as the name plate proclaims. The man behind the desk was busy doing something on the laptop on his desk so he acknowledged the host without even looking up._

 

_“I’m only doing this because the Governor called and requested that we cooperate, otherwise I would rather be doing Steve’s paperwork than this, and contrary to what he might have you believe I don’t actually like doing his paperwork.”_

 

_“Of course Detective we appreciate you lending your time to do this sit down interview.”_

 

_“Like I said the governor made a special request.” The detective repeated, tone indicating that his reluctance to participate in the interview._

 

_"So, does the governor usually make such special requests to Five Oh?"_

 

_“I’m sure whether he does or not, should not be something of your concern."_

 

_"Well I'm sure taxpayers have a right to know."_

 

_"They do, and once they fill up necessary forms at the county clerk's office for release of those information. You and I both know there's actually procedure in place for this kind of inquiry don’t we?”_

 

_"Okay fair enough." The host paused thinking up "So let's talk about what happened earlier. Todd told me they met your adopted son, Naheal is it?!"_

 

_"_ **_Na-he-le._ ** _And he is my son, end of. I will not sit here and let you question the validity of that such weighted words, ya hear?!"_

 

_"I apologize detective. I don't mean to make offense. I just wanted to confirm your relationship.”_

 

_"He is my son. Yes he is not my son by blood but he is everything else that matters." the detective said with so much conviction, the female host doesn't dare question him. "And I love him like my own, lets make that clear. I love him the moment my husband brought that kid home."_

 

_***_

"Danno! You--You..." Nahele turned to his Danno, tears glistening in his eyes. He then stood abruptly, only to flop back down this time on half on top of Danny as he hugged his blond father burying his face on his father's chest like a little kid. Danny hugged his kid back and felt his shirt getting wet. 

 

"What? Are you crying 'Hele?" 

 

"I just-- I love you too, Danno." Nahele tried to speak in between his crying sobs. "I-- I’ll tell that to you everyday." 

 

"Shhhh..."Danny rubbed circles on his son's back trying to calm his sobs. 

 

"I--I won't even care anymore if the guys call me Mama's Boy." Nahele said voice gruff and muffled the he repeated himself, "I love you, Danno."

 

"I love you too but I'm not your Mama, you oaf!" Danny said trying to pull his son out of the funky mood and inject some humor into the situation by being his typical grumpy self. 

 

"Danno, you're the closest thing I got." Nahale said cheekily teased his blond father, however the quivering quality to his voice betrays his emotions. And isn't it sad that Nahele still tries so hard to be okay for them even after suffering through so much in his young life? Danny can't help but just love the kid even more for the his strength. So Danny let that comment slide for once. 

 

"Just this one time, 'Hele, just this one time."

 

 

_***_

_< < The scene cut back to the Hilton Hawaiian Village Stage, where Savannah replayed the audio clip of what the blond detective had just said.>>_

 

**_"I love him the moment my husband brought that kid home."_ **

 

_"And wasn't that such an awe-inspiring proclamation?!" Savannah paused to hear some agreements from her audience. "It is so heartwarming to hear a father freely proclaim his love for his child more so when the child is adopted. Makes you wish for more Detective Williams arounds to save more orphans."_

 

_"But that wasn't why I replayed that audio clip for you. Can you guess why?" The female host asked, and the camera panned to the live audience, most of whom are looking at each other in askance or shaking their heads. "Let's play that again Todd."_

 

**_"I love him the moment my_ husband _brought that kid home."_** _Todd replayed the clip again but slowing it down so that each word was clearly heard._

 

_"How about now?" Savannah asked again. And again she was met with confused murmurs and glances "NO? Well play that again and this time leave out the first three and last two words."_

 

**_"The moment my HUSBAND brought that-"_ **

 

_"I can see some of you get what I'm trying to hint at but if not don't worry. You’ll know in a short while." Savannah said, before pointing to the display again._

 

_"Now lets get beck to the interview.”_

 

_< < The camera zooms in to the LCD display that's playing the host's interview with the blond detective.>>_

 

_"Wait, did you say husband?"_

 

_"Yes husband. Aren't you supposed to know about this already? I mean I would have thought you would have at least made token research on us, and by that I meant the team, before starting this assignment. I mean that's what I would do before interrogating suspects and really this so called interview doesn't feel too much different than an interrogation so I would have thought you'll have similar procedures too, am I not right?"_

 

_"Of course we did but- " Savannah tried to reason._

 

_"So either you are told to stick to professional inquiries regarding this assignment, or you and/or your stuff are too lazy to do your due diligence," The detective paused minutely as he leaned back in his seat but not long enough for the host to butt-in as he continued, "Now I get being so overwhelmed with conflicting work priorities that one would miss something in preparation for a work assignment, but I would think that would be something like forgetting to bring your lucky pen or pulling out the wrong paperwork. Forgetting to do something like due diligence and cursory research on the main subject matter is just basically laziness. Tell me are you and your crew that lazy?"_

 

_"Of course not." Savannah defended, slightly taken back by the detective's rant not knowing how to respond at first. "I'll have you know I did the cursory research myself. Of course I know about the Five Oh's core group. But--"_

 

_"But nothing about our personal lives which means either higher ups deem it off limits or you got lazy."_

 

_"I... um assure you we did all legal means of research--"_

 

_"And I applaud your crew for that, which leaves the other thing."The blonde grinned at the host,knowing that he had pulled one over her. "Now that we've established you cannot really ask about our personal lives we can move on."_

 

_"Okay." Savannah replied, defeated but still slightly amazed at how the detective bamboozled him into a non-answer._

 

_< <The scene cut back again to the resort stage where Savannah was ready to give her commentary.>>_

 

_"Wow, isn't that some intense showcase a genuine detecting. I really felt like I was the one being interrogated and not the other way around. Detective Williams is truly a magnificent detective cause he was able to turn tables on me and I barely got any useful information off him.”_

 

_"We did learn one thing from that interview though, Detective Williams, aside from being such a loving father to his adopted son, is married. To a MAN."_

 

_The audience erupted into excited whispers and Savannah let them at it for a moment or two._

 

_"Shshhh"  Savannah urged her audience to quiet down before speaking up and addressing them. "I know you are curious. Cause I know I am but it's about time for another break, so more on this story when we come back after these messages from our sponsors."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh... This is supposed to be purely comedy and romance but lately the drama just keeps on hitting my muse, so sorry for that... I wasn't expecting this chapter to include an actual McDanno fight or any Papa!McGarrett(John) feels at all... It just sort of happened. 
> 
> Also if you are thinking that Danny barely reacting to the round table Steve had with the kids was totally uncharacteristic, you are not wrong. The thing is though I had to stay on topic with that whole discussion thing and if I added Danny's ranty rambles in that scene this chapter would be like twenty thousand word long of ranty and wordy tirade that accomplished nothing but sarcasm and sassiness. Having Steve, Iggy and Renzy helm that conversation makes for a better story telling and to the point discussion of history redefined in this whole fictional universe.
> 
> Character Notes:  
> Captain Mike Haskins = Commandant of the Midshipmen when Steve as still in the Academy, entirely fictional despite me getting his name from the list of people that actually served as commandant.  
> Commander Rabb = JAG officer (Yes that Harm on JAG... I mean H50 was in the same universe as NCIS LA; which means NCIS which means JAG so why not right?!)


End file.
